Overstreet's Outlaw Star series
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Someone asked me to post my old Outlaw Star fics
1. A family life of adventure Chapter 4

I don't own these characters or profit from them. Please, please sue the other authors before you sue me.  
  
  
A family LIFE OF ADVENTURE  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
Melfina smiled and shook her head. For the last six weeks everyone had been fussing over her. "You know you don't have to do this." She started as Gene brought her lunch. "I like to cook and I want to do my own chores."  
Gene smiled at her. "Sorry Mel, I guess I am getting a little carried away. It's just... I'm not sure how to handle it."  
Melfina giggled. "Well neither am I, but..."  
Gene laughed, "In that case you'll take your rest and like it!"  
Melfina sighed and took her sandwiches and juice. "Well all right. Not that it will do me any good. Morning sickness is really awful."  
Gene kissed her cheek. "You're telling me."  
Melfina grabbed his cheek and pulled it to the side, looking at him playfully. "What was that?"  
"Ow! Um... nothing." Gene said. Melfina let him go and he rubbed his cheek. "Anyway it's not like I'm the worst one."  
Aisha peeked in from the kitchen. "Oh yeah Gene? Who was it that insisted that we take over all her chores."  
Gene looked at her. "And who was it who tried carrying her around for a whole day?" Aisha sniffed and ducked back into the kitchen.   
"I can solve this," Suzuka said. "You're all impossible."  
Jim laughed and looked at her. "Oh? And you weren't absolutely insisting on cooking for her last week?"  
Suzuka tried to look dignified. "Well I didn't want her to be subjected to Aisha's cooking."  
Aisha growled from the kitchen and Melfina giggled. "Well I am glad that you all are helping me out, but I can still do things on my own."  
The Gilliam robot by Jim's hand looked at her. "Well Melfina from what I can tell your life functions are normal for someone in your condition."  
Melfina smiled. "Thanks Gilliam."  
Gene looked over at Jim. "Hey Jim, do you have any jobs lined up for us yet?"  
Jim shook his head. "Sorry Gene, but since we're at the edge of the Tai pirates territory we're not in the main lanes."  
Gene nodded. "Well we can't go in any farther. The closer we get to Earth the more the laws are enforced and a lot of the things we do bend them a little too much to take the chance."  
Jim nodded. "Like when we bribed that guy to let you into that contest. So we'll have to wait until someone wants to hire us. We should be all right for a while though. After all, we still have some of the Kae pirate's treasure left."  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked at it. "Jim, pull up the security cameras."  
Jim pushed some buttons on his computer and four separate images appeared. Jim stared in disbelief as Gene walked up behind him. "No way! He's supposed to be dead!"  
On the screen was Shimi, the first of the Onten seven that they had gone up against. Also the one that had kicked their butts. He was standing outside the door. "Gene Starwind! I want to talk to you."  
Gene ran to the door and hit the large red button. Blocks of three-floor thick solid steel dropped down over the windows and door. "Speaking into the intercom by the door Gene said, ""What do you want?"  
On the screen Shimi smiled and looked up at the camera. "I want to hire you. Don't worry, I left the pirates after our little skirmish."  
Gene looked at Jim. "Think we should trust him?"  
Jim shrugged. "I don't know Gene. It could be a trick. In fact it probably is."  
Gene nodded. "You're right." Backing up from the door he hit the button again and the blocks rose out of the way. He opened the door and let the ex-pirate in. "Well Shimi, what do you want?"  
The man smiled. "It's just Lealong now. And like I said, I want to hire you."  
Gene smiled and led him into the makeshift living room. Since they had converted the place from a warehouse it had a very big living room. Aisha and Suzuka watched Lealong closely as he sat down on the couch. Turning he smiled at them. "Um... sorry about blowing you up and that knife to the gut."  
They stared at him in silence and Jim said, "Yeah, about that. Aren't you dead and buried?"  
Lealong laughed. "I rigged the fight. I think I'm going soft." He looked at Gene. "Besides it wouldn't have been fair with the way you were hurt."   
Gene gritted his teeth. "Well as I recall we also buried you."  
Lealong nodded. "Yeah, and deep too. It took me a half-hour to dig my way out of that hole you put me in. What I can't figure out is how you are all still alive."  
Gene smiled. "Well the short version is we beat those Onten guys, found out way into the galactic ley line, then once we got out we helped some people loot the Kae pirate's treasure vault."  
Lealong's eyes widened in shock. "You what? How did you... I mean I've been there. Are you sure it was really the vault?"  
Gene nodded. "Big asteroid, lots of traps, guards like you wouldn't believe, and only lets you visit once a year?"  
Lealong nodded. "That's the place." He sighed. "You are one lucky man Gene. You know I was supposed to captain the XGP. If Hilda hadn't stolen it and Melfina..."   
Aisha laughed. "Well she did and now it's ours."  
Gene looked at her. "It's who's Aisha?"  
Aisha grumbled something and sat down. Jim laughed and smiled at her. Aisha winked and grinned at him.  
"So what's this job you've got for us?" Gene asked.   
Lealong smiled. "Oh that. Well it's no big deal really. I've been trying out being an Outlaw for a while and I have recently ticked off a few of the local Tai pirates. I need you to protect me from them."  
Gene shook his head. "I can't do that. Even when I agreed to protect Fred Loa I told him I couldn't do it forever."  
Lealong nodded. "I didn't mean forever. You see these guys have a very strict policy. Any grudge they have has to be dropped after forty-eight hours. If they haven't killed me by then they have to give up and go home."  
Gene rubbed his chin. "All right, but you and I haven't discussed the fee."  
Lealong smiled. "Well I only have forty hours left. What do you think would be a fair price?"  
Gene smiled. "I am thinking five thousand wong an hour..."  
Lealong nodded. "... and we each get to hit you in the face one time."  
Aisha grinned. "Yeah! That sounds like fun!"  
Lealong looked around the room. Both Jim and Suzuka were running their fingers along the scars they had from Lealong's knife. Aisha was pounding her fist into her hand. And Gene was smiling evilly.   
From the couch Melfina said, "Gene, I'm not sure about that."  
Lealong held up his hand. "All right, it's a deal. Melfina you don't have to if you don't want to, but it is fair considering." He stood up and looked at them. "Get it over with."  
Aisha and the others gleefully lined up. Gene waited until the end. Jim went first, hitting Lealong in the jaw. The man barely flinched. Next came Suzuka. She hit him in the cheek, and actually caused him to step back a bit. Shaking it off he waited. Aisha punched him in the forehead, knocking him onto his back. "Ah!" Lealong pulled himself up and smiled at Gene. Gene waited until he was standing up, then punched him in the stomach. Lealong grabbed his gut and doubled over. "You were supposed to hit my face!"  
Gene smiled and Lealong realized his mistake. "As you wish." Gene leaned back and punched Lealong in the eye. The man fell back and moaned. "Now we'll take the job."  
Lealong smiled and pulled himself up. "Thanks... I think."  
Melfina looked at Gene. "Are you done?"  
Gene smiled. "Yeah. So what can we expect from these guys?"  
Lealong sat on the couch, still rubbing where they had hit him. "Well they are not too big on magic, but their fighting technique is unmatched. I know because I trained with them and had to join the Kae pirates because I wasn't good enough to get past their first level."  
Suzuka's eye twitched slightly. "You mean that compared to these people I'm..."  
Lealong nodded. "Below apprentice level, yes. Though I suspect that you may be a lot better than I am guessing, you still aren't at their level."  
Aisha smiled. "Well what about me? I won the title of strongest woman in the universe."  
Lealong looked her over and rubbed his forehead. "You, might give them some challenge. You see the secret to their technique is that they originally based it on Ctarl-Ctarl training techniques, then added magic. But instead of attacking with the magic, they use it on themselves to hold their bodies together as they train in increasing amounts of gravity."  
Gene glanced at the huge pack Lealong carried. "I see. What gravity were you at?"  
Lealong smiled. "I made it to fifty times normal gravity." He looked at Suzuka who was gripping the handle of her wooden sword.   
Gene smiled and looked at Jim. "Think we can do it?"  
Jim smiled. "No problem. All we have to do it keep him hidden for forty hours. How hard could that be?"  
Melfina looked at Gene worriedly. "Are you sure about this? I mean what if the pirates find him?"  
Gene smiled at her. "Don't worry Melfina. I'm sure everything will be fine. Just relax all right?"  
Melfina smiled. "Well I suppose."  
Gene smiled and kisses her cheek. "Melfina I promised to protect you and I meant it. I won't let anyone here get hurt." He looked around at the others who smiled back.  
"Besides Melfina, with me and Suzuka around you know we can handle anything, right Suzu?"  
Suzuka grit her teeth. "Stop calling me that Aisha, or else."  
Aisha stuck her face in Suzuka's. "Or else what?"  
Suzuka looked her right in the eyes. Or else I'll hide the food where you can't find it."  
Aisha bit her lip. "Fine... Su-zu-ka."  
Jim smiled and tweaked the end of her tail. Aisha looked back and saw him grin at her. She smiled and shrugged, backing away from Suzuka.   
Lealong looked at Gene. "I think I might have been safer with the pirates."  
  
The first pirates arrived about five hours after that. Gene had blocked off the doors and windows again by that time. "We know you're in there Lealong! Come out now or we'll drag you out." A man yelled.   
Gene walked over to the intercom. "I'm sorry, but you must have the wrong building."  
"Don't give us that. We've had people following him and he is definitely in there." The man yelled.  
Gene shut off the intercom. "Well so much for that plan."  
Suddenly something began pounding against the door. Watching on the monitor Gene saw a guy pounding on the door. The disturbing part was that his fist was making dents and the hinges seemed to be giving way. "Gene, these guys are tough." Jim said.  
Gene nodded and looked at him. "Start up the security system Jim."  
Jim hit some keys on his computer and a red light began flashing. Lealong looked at Gene. "What kind of security system is this?"  
Gene smiled. "Well first we shoot twenty thousand volts through the door and these metal blocks. We don't like using it because it costs a lot to get that much energy." On the monitor the guy took another swing at the door and shot back twenty feet, twitching on the ground. "Next we do this." Missile ports opened along the outside walls and aimed at the pirates. A recorded voice began to count down. "Five... four... three... two..."   
Several of the pirates ran, but a large group simply stood there looking annoyed as the missiles fired. When the smoke cleared they stood there shaking their head. Gene looked at Lealong, "Please tell me they were using a light shield or magic."  
Lealong shook his head. "They don't need them."  
One of the men on the screen walked forward and looked closely at the doors and windows. Jim smiled. "Ha, there's no way in."  
The man on the screen pulled back his hand and punched into the wall. Everyone looked up as they saw his fist begin to tear through the steel walls. He leaned in and looked at Gene. "Give us Lealong and we might let you live."  
Gene shrugged. "Sorry, but he's paying me a lot of money for me not to do that." He pulled out his caster and aimed it at the man's head.  
"A caster!" The man began pulling his head out, but was too slow. Gene shot him right between the eyes, leaving him slumping there dead.   
Turning to the others Gene said, "O.K. everyone. Time for a field trip."  
Jim and Melfina ran towards the bathroom, followed by Gene and the others. Lealong was in the middle of the group. "Where are we going?"  
Jim reached the bathroom and opened the underside of the sink. Pushing down on the faucet a trap door opened in the bottom and Jim jumped through.  
Aisha sneered. "I can't believe you're running away again Gene."  
Gene smiled at her as he helped Melfina down. "If you want you can stay here and face them Aisha."  
Aisha looked behind her and saw more pirates tearing their way through the walls. "Um... I think I should come with you guys... to make sure you're safe." She jumped down the hole after them and Gene hit a button. Above them the bathroom exploded and buried the place in rubble. Gene smiled and led the way to a small track.  
Lealong looked at the rusty cart sitting there and said, "It looks like an old roller coaster."  
Jim smiled at him. "It is. We bought it from a guy at the junkyard and hooked it up to the sewer system. It leads to three other buildings that we own in the area."  
Lealong reluctantly got into the cart with the others. Gene flipped the switch in front and is began to take off. From behind them the last thing they heard was someone digging through the rubble.  
  
By the next day Gene had about had it. The pirates had already beaten them to their other buildings. At the last one they had gotten word about the track and had ended up chasing them through the sewers. Finally Gene had found a manhole leading up to the street.   
There was what looked like an abandoned fair ground near by and he had lead the others into the fun house. With ten hours left to go they had agreed to take turns sleeping, but it had ended up with Gene being the only one to stay awake the entire time.   
He looked over at Gilliam. "So what do you think? Think they'll find us in here?"  
The robot shrugged its tiny arms. "I don't know Gene. Most of the information I have is on the Kae pirates, who would have used their magic by now and found you. But these pirates seem to use it solely for physical purposes."  
Gene nodded and looked around. He saw Lealong open his eyes and look up at him. "So what did you do to piss these guys off?"  
Lealong smiled. "I got caught with their leader's wife."  
Gene laughed. "Figures."  
Two hours later everyone was wide-awake, except Gene who kept nodding off. "Are you all right Gene?" Melfina asked.  
He nodded and yawned. "Yeah, I'm just tired Mel. And after this I say we get out of this place."  
Aisha looked at him. "Why? We flew all the way here through space and now you want to go back?"  
Gene yawned again. "Yes. Look, the Kae pirates are totally split up now. And at least the Ban pirates can't tear through solid steel like it was toilet paper. Besides we have no contacts here and these guys tore up all of our offices already."  
Aisha shrugged and Suzuka nodded. "That seems like sound reasoning Gene."  
Suddenly a fist punched through the wall next to Suzuka's head and grabbed her by the throat. She was thrown aside into the wall and fell like a rag doll.  
"Suzuka!" Gene yelled and turned back to the arm. Slowly a body followed it and a man who stood about seven feet tall stood there. He eyed each of them and focused on Lealong. "You. Come here."  
Gene jumped in front of him and fired his caster directly into the man's chest. The energy bounced off him harmlessly and he swatted Gene aside.   
Melfina ran to his side. "Gene! Gene wake up. Please Gene." A drop of blood spilled onto her hand from the wound in his forehead.   
Meanwhile the other man had begun working his way through the others to get at Lealong. "You shouldn't have touched my wife."  
Melfina grit her teeth and reached into her dress pocket. Then she picked up Gene's caster. Slipping in a shell she pointed it at the enormous man. "Hey you!" The man turned to look at her. "Don't hurt my family." She fired the caster and it jerked in her hand. A ball of black energy shot out and slowly flew towards the man. He barely had time to scream before he was sucking into it.  
Suddenly what looked like black lightning shot out of the ball and into Melfina. Gene, who if you'll recall was linked to her by the ley line, twitched on the ground and screamed at the same time she did.  
As Melfina toppled over she looked into Gene's eyes and smiled. Gene looked back at her, "What... what have you done Melfina?"  
Melfina whispered back. "I saved one of those number fours. I thought we might need it."  
Gene closed his eyes. "But what if it hurt the baby?"  
Melfina reached out weakly and rubbed his cheek. "I think the baby would understand... I can't loose you or any of the other's Gene. You are my..." She closed her eyes and lost consciousness.  
  
Three days later in the Outlaw Star, Gene and Melfina sat side by side as Suzuka and Aisha fed them soup. "I can't believe this. You don't need to baby me like this you guys." Gene complained.   
Melfina giggled and looked at him. "Welcome to my world." Suzuka tapped her on the forehead with her spoon. "Ouch! What was that for?"  
Suzuka frowned at her. "For almost getting yourself, Gene, and the baby killed. Next time discuss this stuff with us first."  
Aisha nodded. "Yeah, in case you forgot I'm immortal. I could fire those casters off as much as I want. But no, you had to play Mrs. Hero."  
Gene smiled and put his arm around her. "Well you don't think she can hang around me and not pick up a few thing do you? I'm just glad those other pirates decided that once their leader was gone they didn't have a beef with us any more."  
Jim nodded from the tabled across the room. "Yeah, and the money Lealong paid us should just about cover our trip back to Ban space."  
Gene sighed. "Well this has been a total waste. Make a note Jim. We don't take cases involving nearly unstoppable killers."  
Jim typed it into the computer. "Duly noted. So where do we go now Gene?"  
Gene shook his head. "Well let's see if we can get our old place on Heifong back. If not we can try someplace else."  
Jim sighed. "Your problem is that you don't plan anything Gene."  
Aisha smiled and rubbed Jim's head. "Cheer up, at least he has you to keep him in line."  
Jim smiled at her. "Thanks Aisha."  
Gene grinned. "All right, enough of that. Let's hit the ether drive and get back home." The others cheered and ran to the cockpit. Gene took Melfina's hand and they both managed to limp to their places. Gene took one last look back the way they had come, and then they were gone.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hey, it's me Gene. Well we're back on Heifong. Seems some of the Kae pirates are there waiting for us. They trashed our old office and it looks like we're going to have to fight them. After those Tai guys this should be easy. But that's not the only thing. That pirate girl who Jim thought was so hot has shown up too. It seems she's ready to pledge undying love to my young partner. How's he going to tell her that he's seeing Aisha? How is she going to take it? And how is Aisha going to handle this?   
You'll have to wait until Clayton Overstreet's next fic: CAT GIRLS IN HEAT.  
  
Author's note  
So what do you think? It moved a bit fast I'll grant you, but still it's a good story. If you didn't think so I'm sorry, the next one should be better. If you did, email me and tell me what you thought at clayton_n@hotmail.com 


	2. Fields of dragonite Chapter 1

I don't own these characters or profit from them. Please don't sue me, I'm poor.  
  
Fields of Dragonite  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
"Don't mess with me loser!" Gene yelled as his grappler arms locked with those of the pirate ship. He smiled and twisted the control's ripping the other ship's arms off. Melfina turned the ship at an angle and Gene began hitting the other ship with it's own arms.  
Jim looked back at him. "Good move Gene, this means we wont have to spend as much getting the dents out of our arms. These guys weren't that high up in the Kae pirates so if we're going to make any money at all we have to avoid getting..." A loud bang rocked the Outlaw Star as the pirate ship crashed head on in one last desperate attack. "... Hit." Jim sighed.  
"We have received a cut to the hull, but nothing that can't be repaired." Gilliam said.  
Jim sighed and looked back. "Well that's it. After this the money we get for this guy is just going to pay for the repair bill."   
"Defeating pirates is it's own reward." Suzuka said.   
Aisha growled, "Ah, why can't we ever seem to make any money?"   
Gene had to agree with her. Moving the grappler arms he slammed them into the other ship, causing it to explode. Using the arms he grabbed the floating body from space and deposited it into the cargo hatch as it froze. "Ending grappler combat mode." Melfina said. She smiled at Gene from her blue tube. "That was a good job Gene."   
Gene smiled back, "Thanks Melfina. I just wish it were worth some more. Since we beat the Onten seven and Hazanko the major pirates and criminals have been avoiding us."  
Suzuka turned to look at him. "In that case why don't you simply go to where they are?"  
Gene sighed, "It's not that easy Suzuka. I don't have money to get out very far. I still owe Fred for financing all those projects while we were looking for the galactic lay line. Despite our terrific story he still took every Wong we got for the pirates and we still owe him a hundred thousand."  
Jim smirked back at him. "Well at least you're finally worrying about the money for once."  
Gene looked at him and frowned. "Oh shut up."   
Aisha and Jim looked at each other, grinned, and then burst out laughing. Gene turned back to Melfina. "Plot our course back so we can get some rest."   
Melfina smiled and nodded. "Plotting a course home. Don't worry Gene, I think you can find a big enough job."  
  
Gene lay back with his eyes closed. It had been a rough week, between repairing the Outlaw Star and finding a few odd jobs to pay for food. Having Aisha around was definitely not helping the food bill.   
He heard someone huffing and hopping around, so he peeked out one eye to look around. Suzuka was training in the middle of the room. "Don't you ever rest? You'll burn yourself out at this rate."  
Suzuka stopped and smiled at him. "Maybe you are right."  
Gene sat up. "I've been wondering something Suzuka. Why do you hang around with us? I mean we've defeated the pirates you wanted to and lately it's been rather slow around here."  
Suzuka raised an eyebrow. "Do I take it you no longer want me here?"  
Gene held up his hands. "Nothing of the sort. We're all one big happy family here. It's just that I want to make sure you are all right with the arrangements. After all it's not like people who hire assassins come by a lot."   
Suzuka smiled at him and shook her head. "I find hanging out with you much more interesting. I have actually found bounty hunting to be far better than assassination anyway."  
Melfina came around the corner carrying the tea set. She smiled at both of them. "Would either of you like some tea?"   
Suzuka nodded politely and Gene smiled at her. "Thanks Melfina." He kissed her cheek. Suzuka felt a slight pain of jealousy, but pushed it aside. Since Gene was happy she would be happy for him and Melfina.  
Melfina smiled at him, "Don't worry Gene, I'm sure a bog job is just around the corner."   
"Hey Jim, any jobs coming in?" Gene called out.  
Jim looked up from his computer, "None yet."   
Aisha rolled over from where she had been sleeping near Jim's table. "Well maybe I could help. How much do you suppose they would pay you to stop a Ctarl-Ctarl from tearing up the town?"   
Jim smiled at her and shook his head. "Sorry Aisha, but we don't do the illegal stuff. Besides we don't want you or anyone else getting hurt."  
Aisha smiled. "Well I wouldn't be hurt. We Ctarl-Ctarl are immortal you know." Despite this she enjoyed it when Jim showed some concern for her. They had been a lot closer lately, especially since Jim seemed to develop a new respect for her abilities. Most of Aisha's boasting was completely justified. She still didn't find humans that attractive, but considering Jim's personality and what jerks most of the Ctarl-Ctarl had been to her, she liked him. And since she was immortal his age wouldn't be a problem forever.  
Jim meanwhile had decided that Aisha was an all right girl, even if she was a bit boastful. Looking down he smiled at her and she smiled back. Then suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as he got an incoming call. Jim picked it up and Fred's face appeared on the screen. "Hello Jim, is Gene there?"   
Jim sighed and called up, "Hey Gene, Fred for ya on line one."  
Gene stood up from his talk with Melfina and Suzuka and walked over to the phone. "Fred if it's about the money I don't have it yet."  
Fred smiled. "Well Gene don't wait too long to pay me off. The interest could get awfully high."  
Gene frowned. "Now hold it right there Fred. Our deal didn't say anything about interest."  
Fred raised an eyebrow. "And what would you do if I do charge interest?"  
Gene grinned. "Then I'll tell your super strong fiancé just why we were at the contest."  
Fred held up his hand. "No need Gene, I haven't charged you interest yet and I won't start now. I actually called you about a job."  
Gene's eyes widened slightly. "What kind of job?"   
Fred smiled. "Oh just a little mining operation. We've found an asteroid field of dragonite and we need a grappler ship to help protect us for three days while we load it up."  
Gene rubbed his chin thinking. "How much does it pay?"  
Fred smiled pleasantly. "Well since there is so much high density dragonite and you are my best business partner, I would say however much dragonite you can fit into your cargo hold would do... but not until the three days is up. You wouldn't be able to protect us well if you are loaded down."   
Gene kept his face straight. "If I take the job in addition to the pay I want you to forget all of my outstanding debts with you."   
Fred waved his hand. "Not a problem. With what I'm paying you that will be a drop in the bucket. I'll send Jim the coordinates." The screen went blank while Jim read over the information. Gene fell back onto his butt completely astonished.   
Aisha came running up the stairs. "Did he say he'd pay the entire cargo hold full of dragonite and forget your debts?" Gene nodded and Aisha did a back flip. "Yes! No more working at crummy diners!"   
Gene stood up and smiled at Melfina. "I guess you were right Melfina."  
Melfina blushed and said, "I was just trying to be positive."  
Gene smiled and shook his head, then looked at Suzuka. "You want to come along on this one?"  
Suzuka grinned. "You bet. This one sounds too good to pass up."   
Jim smiled up from below. "According to my calculations the cargo hold should carry enough dragonite to equal about seventy five million Wong. We'd all be set for life several times over."   
Everyone cheered and smiled at each other. The pink Gilliam drone waved a pincher in the air. "It seems like our luck is finally changing."  
  
Ron McDougal sat at the help of the Eldorado scanning the stars. Between jobs he enjoyed doing this when he had a free moment. Suddenly Harry's face popped up on the screen. "Hey big brother, I found us another job."   
Ron smiled. "What is it this time? I hope it's something interesting."   
Harry nodded. "One of Fred Loa's business associates who wished to remain nameless has informed us that Fred has found an asteroid field full of dragonite. In exchange for whatever dragonite we can carry he wants us to chase off the miners until he can get his own men there."  
Ron's eyes narrowed as he smiled. "As much as we can carry huh?"  
Harry smiled back. "Yeah. We could finally afford to get me a new body. But that isn't even the most interesting part. Guess who was hired to guard the place. Gene Starwind and his group."  
Ron frowned. "No offense Harry, but are you sure we should do this? Our record with him isn't exactly sterling, and I can't download my brain into a computer."   
Harry waved him back. "We can handle it. Look, as long as we don't take them on head on we should be fine. You know Gene's honor wont let him kill someone who isn't trying to kill him."  
Ron rubbed his chin. "OK, we'll do it. But if it comes down to a direct fight we get out of there. Much as I hate to admit it that ship of theirs is stronger and faster than this one, especially since you won't hurt Melfina."  
Harry nodded. "Agreed big brother. We'll be in and out before they even realize what's going on."  
  
Melfina hummed to herself as she stirred the soup. They had arrived at the asteroid field earlier that day and things had been pretty quiet. From behind her she heard a chair move and turned to look. "Hello Suzuka. How are you doing?"  
Suzuka smiled at her. "I'm fine Melfina. How are you this evening."  
Melfina smiled and tasted the soup. "I'm doing all right I guess. You know you and I haven't talked much since we got back from the galactic lay line. Are you feeling all right?"  
Suzuka wanted to give one of the same excuses she always did, but there was something about Melfina that was so sincere she decided to just lay everything out on the table. "Well there are a few things, but... I'm not used to confiding in people."  
Melfina turned to stir the soup again. "I promise that whatever you tell me will never leave this room. In fact, hold on a second." She turned to the Gilliam drone hanging above them. "Gilliam could you turn of the sensors to this room for an hour and close the doors?"   
"Certainly Melfina." The drove slid out the door, which closed behind it.  
Melfina turned back to Suzuka. "There you go."  
Suzuka smiled at her. "Thank you Melfina. But I'm still not sure if you are the one I should be telling this to. It involves you as well."  
Melfina frowned and turned back to her. "I know Suzuka and I'm sorry. At the time I didn't know how you felt about Gene." She nervously rubbed her thumb over her wedding ring.  
Suzuka shook her head. "It's not your fault Melfina. And you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm happy for the two of you. I am just a little jealous. And that wasn't the only thing bothering me."  
Melfina smiled and stirred the soup again. "Thank you Suzuka. That means a lot to me. I always considered you a friend and maybe even family. But what else is bothering you?"  
Suzuka sighed and looked at her. "Well little sister," Melfina giggled and Suzuka smiled. "I have a bit of a gambling problem."  
Melfina turned to look back at her. "What do you mean?"  
Suzuka shrugged, "Every time I make money, no matter how much it is, I always end up blowing it on bets. I even bet on the Outlaw Star in the space race."   
Melfina smiled and turned the stove off. "Well we would have won if Harry hadn't fired those missiles at us."  
Suzuka nodded. "So I've heard from Gene... every time the race is mentioned." They both rolled their eyes.  
"I know, but it's true. And it's not like he's the only one who does that." Melfina said.   
"You have a point. Since she won the strongest woman in the universe contest Aisha has been impossible."   
Melfina grinned at her. "Well you could have entered it? Do you think you could have beaten her?"  
Suzuka shook her head. "I honestly don't know. You say Gene shot her at point blank range with a caster and all she got was a little singe?" Melfina nodded and filled up some bowls with soup. Suzuka shook her head. "Then I doubt it."  
Melfina sat down and smiled pleasantly. "Jim seems to be able to keep her calm."   
Suzuka sighed. "Yes, he does. Think it will work out?"  
Melfina nodded. "I'm sure it will. They get along well and seem to enjoy each other's company."  
Suzuka sipped some soup from her own bowl. "I was wondering about that. You don't age do you?"  
Melfina shook her head. "I age slower than normal people do. Why?"  
Suzuka frowned. "Well Gene doesn't. Neither does Jim. In all likely hood you and Aisha will outlive them. Especially the way they live."  
Melfina nodded and looked down. "I know. Gene told me not to worry about it though. We had a long talk about it and he told me that whatever happens the time he spent with me and the rest of the family means more to him than anything else, no matter how annoyed he seems."  
Suzuka shook her head. "He certainly does keep that side of himself hidden. But I think that is a good philosophy. You can call the others to lunch now. Anything else I discuss with you they can hear."   
Melfina nodded and opened the door. "Gilliam, could you tell the others that lunch is ready?"   
"Right away Melfina." The computer said.  
  
Gene lay back in the pilot's seat thinking about everything he could do with the money... and came up blank. He enjoyed the life style he had. Of course he could just use his share for better weapons. And he wouldn't have to take chump jobs anymore or go hungry. But for the most part he wanted things to stay the same.   
Opening his eyes he glanced at Jim. "What do you think you'll do with your share Jim?"  
Jim smiled and turned back to him. "I was thinking paying off all our debts, then getting some premo computer stuff and maybe a nice house."  
Gene nodded. "You don't want to close down the business do you?"  
Jim shook his head. "No way. It's way too much fun, at least when we have the bills paid. Besides, it's not like the money will last forever."  
Gene nodded. "Agreed. At least now we won't have to settle for doing small jobs anymore. We can focus on the big stuff and really get our names out there."  
"Gene, Melfina wishes me to inform you that lunch is being served." Gilliam said.  
Gene nodded. "Thanks Gilliam. Tell her we're on the way." They both got up and walked down the hall to the kitchen.   
When they got there they saw Melfina serving soup to Aisha. "Oh yummy! Just keep heaping it in there Melfina." Aisha said.   
Melfina smiled and nodded. "I know Aisha." She turned and looked at Gene and Jim. "So how are you two doing today?"  
Gene smiled and sat down. "Oh just discussing what we'll do with the money. How about you three? What do you want to do with your share?"  
Jim sat down and grabbed his bowl while Melfina thought about it. "I don't really know Gene. Maybe get some new clothes or something. Not much though. You know me."   
Gene nodded and looked at Aisha. "How about you?"  
Aisha slurped her soup. "Well, I was thinking of first swimming in it, then maybe buying a lot of food, then my own ship... but then I figured that nothing I get could beat this one." She gulped some more soup. "How about you Suz? What are you going to do?"  
Suzuka frowned. "I told you not to call me that. Anyway I will probably spend it on something or other. It depends on what I need and want as I go along. It seems to me that we all already seem to have everything we want for the most part already, wouldn't you agree."  
They all nodded in agreement and began eating again. Suddenly Gilliam said, "Warning, I am detecting a ship on attack vector for the mining equipment. It appears to be the Eldorado."  
Gene looked up, "McDougal again. I thought we'd seen the last of him." They all ran to the bridge and got into their seats. Melfina disrobes and entered her tube as well. "Gilliam, contact the Eldorado."  
McDougal's ship appeared on the screen. It was heading towards the equipment. Most of it was computerized but there were several people around to double-check. Then Ron McDougal's face and a second image of Harry replaced that image. Ron smiled at them and chuckled. "Well well, Gene Starwind."  
Harry smiled and waved, "Hi Melfina."  
Gene frowned. "What do you two want... wait a minute, I thought you were dead." He looked directly at Harry.  
Harry shrugged. "I downloaded a backup into the ship's computer."   
Ron smiled at them. "Anyway what we want is to carry out our contract. We were sent here to stop Fred Loa from getting the dragonite."  
Gene shook his head. "No way McDougal. We were hired to protect it, so unless you think you can take us on with only one ship then don't even think about it."  
From behind him Aisha leaned over and growled in agreement. "Try anything and we'll bury the both of you!"  
Ron held up his hands. "Oh don't get me wrong. We have no intention of attacking any of this. But while we were talking Harry here has been taking over the equipment."   
Gene's eyes widened and he ordered Gilliam to show the mining machines. The screen showed the machines going crazy, throwing the dragonite into space again. Then Jim turned around. "Gene we're getting a call from Fred."  
Gene put his hand over his face. "Send it through."  
Fred's face appeared next to Harry and Ron's, "Gene when I hire you for a job I expect it to be carried out. I just received a report that my mining operation has been totally shut down due to a computer virus."  
Gene nodded. "I know Fred. I have the McDougals here now."   
Fred's eyes lit up. "Ah, then that explains it. I heard one of my competitors was hiring them. Tell you what. If you can get me on a conference call I think I may have a solution."  
Gene looked at the McDougals. Ron shrugged. "I'll hear him out."  
Fred smiled. "Ah Ron, long time no see. So how much were you being offered?"   
Ron rubbed his chin. "We were offered our cargo hold full of dragonite to stop you."  
Fred nodded. "That's what I was going to pay Gene. Unfortunately the man who hired you has recently suffered a loss of funds, thanks to me, and will not be able to pay you. However if you and Gene are willing to use those grappler ships of yours to finish the mining I think the same price can be paid."  
Gene and the others looked up. "You expect us to work with them?"   
Fred smiled. "Yes Gene I do, or you will not get paid."  
Gene sighs and looked at Jim. "What do you think?"  
Jim looked back and frowned. "It seems we don't have a choice. We can't even pay for the trip out here otherwise."  
Gene looked at the McDougals who had turned off the sound while they discussed the job. Finally they turned back and nodded. "You have a deal Fred."  
Fred smiled. "OK then. By the way, there are reports of pirates headed to the area. you may want to be on the look out. Ta ta." Fred's face vanished from the screen.  
Gene closed his eyes and shook his head. "Things just keep getting better and better."  
  
The mining went a lot slower, since neither ship was actually designed for it. Both the Outlaw Star and the McDougals had to assimilate some of the mining equipment, which took longer because they first had to purge the virus. Moving the dragonite into the transport ships was the hardest part. The arms could only move so much and they couldn't hook a scoop up to them, so they had to do it piece by piece.  
Aside from that things went by smoothly for about a day. The McDougals no longer had any real reason to attack Gene and the others, but the crew of both ships kept a careful eye on each other. This of course, mostly consisted of Harry trying to sneak around and find new ways to watch Melfina. Unfortunately after the third time the ship shorted out Ron decided that enough was enough and made Harry stop. "Aw come on Ron, that isn't fair!"  
"Harry she's married. Anyway until the job is done we can't afford to have to replace your circuit boards every ten minutes. Now either watch her with the camera's or forget it." Ron said.  
Harry made some comment about the camera's having 'accidents' whenever they got close to the Outlaw Star but Ron ignored him.   
Meanwhile back on the other ship Gene sighs and shook his head. "I can't believe Fred talked us into this."  
Jim turned to him, "What do you care? Gilliam is doing all of the work. Besides at least we're still getting paid."  
Gene snorted and glanced at the screen that was watching the Eldorado. "Well I still don't like it."   
Suddenly the computer screen flashed red and an alarm went off. Gene sat up and looked around. "What is it Gilliam?"  
"I am detecting pirate ships coming out of either mode. Approximately twelve grappler ships and three carriers." The computer responded.   
The others ran into the room and took their places. Once Melfina was in her tube she said, "Now entering grappler combat mode."  
Gilliam flashed a warning. "I don't think this is a good idea Gene. With the dragonite in the cargo hold the ships ability to move may be compromised."  
Gene shook his head. "It's too late for that now Gilliam. We'll have to take our chances. Inform the Eldorado that the pirates have arrived."  
On the screen the Eldorado dropped the dragonite it had been moving and turned towards the pirates. The Outlaw Star followed close behind, arming the missiles and guns. Gene contacted the other ship, "Think you can handle the six on the left?"   
Harry's face appeared, "No problem. Just make sure you get the ones you are going up against."   
Gene frowned, then hooked up for combat. "Are you guys ready?" He looked back at Suzuka and Aisha who each had control of one of the grappler arms. They nodded and he looked at Jim. "Missiles ready?" Jim gave him the thumbs up. Finally he looked back at Melfina.  
"All systems green." She said.   
Gilliam sighed. "Since it's obvious you intend to go through with this lets show them what the galaxy's most advanced ship can do."  
Gene grinned. "Now you're talking!"  
He turned the ship towards the ships on the right. He attempted a hail to talk them out of it, but the pirates refused to respond. "We are within firing range now Gene," Gilliam reported.  
Gene nodded, then swerved the ship to the left as a missile came at them. Jim fired anti-missiles, exploding the incoming missiles before they reached the ship. One of the pirate ships passed by the left side of the ship and Suzuka grabbed it with the grappler arm. Aisha did the same with another ship that attacked on the right and let out a loud meow. "Way to go Suz, now let's finish them off."   
Suzuka frowned, "I told you not to call me that." She and Aisha moved the arms smashing the ships together, then tossing the wreckage into space where it exploded.   
Meanwhile the Eldorado was wrestling with two ships with it's four grappler arms while a third was beating against it's hull. Gene fired a missile at it, damaging it severely. Then the Eldorado smashes the tow others ships together and threw them into the other one.   
Gene didn't see this however because one of the carriers had begun firing at them. Gene pulled up, dodging the missiles, but the dragonite in his hull went in another direction and sent the ship spinning. Everyone grabbed onto his or her seats, but Aisha wasn't quite quick enough and went flying, landing on top of Gene's head. "Aisha, get off of me!"  
The cat-girl growled. "Watch where you are going Gene." She quickly jumped back to her seat, taking control of the arm again. "I'm going to make them pay for that one!" It seemed to be true because as Aisha fired the blasters at the carrier she managed to hit their fuel cells. It went up in a huge explosion, also damaging the carrier next to it.   
The McDougals had taken care of the last three ships on their side and were flying towards the carrier.   
The last three grappler ships headed towards the Outlaw Star. "Gene, I'm out of ammunition." Suzuka said. Gene flipped a button on the console, replacing the gun on Suzuka's arm with a large blade. The assassin smiled and swung her arm around, slicing neatly through the first ship that reached them, impaling it in the end of the arm. Aisha still had some fire power left and took aim at the second ship, blasting it out of the sky.   
Suzuka flipped the damaged ship into the last oncoming one, but it used it's own arms to knock the debree aside and headed straight for the ship. The Outlaw Star shook with the force of the other ship crashing into it. Suzuka and Aisha flipped to the claws and took a hold of it, then a huge white light sucked everything up.  
Jim blinked several times and checked the computer screens. "Wow! The Eldorado just detonated a fusion bomb. It blew up both carriers!"  
Gene frowned and Ron's face appeared on the screen. "We took care of our end. Need some help with that last one?"  
Gene smirked back and shook his head. Turning to Suzuka and Aisha he said, "Ladies, if you would." Both girls smiled and pulls the controls to their arms, literally tearing the last pirate ship in half.  
  
Two days later Gene was lying around in his chair at the office. "I can't believe this is happening. Why did the ship have to hit the cargo hold?"   
Jim looked back. "Will you stop whining about that? So we had to tie the cargo hold shut with the anchor wires and could only take a quarter of the dragonite. There is no use complaining now."  
Gene punched the wall. "I know but it's still not fair. The dragonite we did get had to be split between us, our share went to pay for repairs and the trip. Aisha bought that huge refrigerator with hers and blew what was left on food. Suzuka disappeared with her money and came back totally empty handed."  
Jim looked up. "Well Melfina did offer to let you have her money."  
Gene laughed, "I couldn't do that Jim and you know it. She's just too nice." He let out a sigh and fell back into his chair. "I guess it's back to chump jobs for a while to pay for the docking fees and bills. I just wish Fred wasn't so stingy."  
Jim nodded. "But you have to admit he stuck with the deal. As much as we could carry. And at least we don't owe him any more money for a while."  
Gene nodded. "Yeah, but what's really scary is that the McDougals got all that dragonite. Can you imagine what kind of weapons they could buy with that kind of money? Plus they said something about getting Harry a new body. I don't like it."  
Melfina came in wearing her new dress and carrying some tea for them. "Don't worry Gene, I'm sure whatever it is you can handle it."  
Gene smiled at her and took a glass of tea. "I'm sure you're right Melfina. That next big job is right around the corner."  
From the other end of the room the phone rang. Aisha looked up. "Will somebody get that? I'm trying to sleep."  
Jim shook his head at her and picked up the phone. "Starwind and Hawking, we fix all your problems from relationships to machinery. What can I do for you? Yes? I see? Really! That's great. Send me the information and I'll discuss it with my partner. All right." He hung up the phone.  
Gene looked at him curiously. "Who was that Jim?"  
Jim turned and smiled. "You remember that saurian we met when we got captured by those security bozos? Well he and his partner just called to offer us a job. Something about finding the planet where the pirates keep their stolen loot. He says they don't have to actually report the find for another week and were wondering if we would like to help them 'misplace' a few of the more expensive items. But we'd have to hurry because they aren't sure how long it will take the pirates to hear that their stash has been found."  
Gene grinned and looked back at Melfina. She smiled at him and nodded. Gene nodded back and turned to Jim. "I say we go for it. It might be a good chance to get that big lizard into my debt again."  
Jim grinned and Aisha put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm coming too. The pirates have stolen a lot of Ctarl-Ctarl items and I want to get them back."  
Gene turned and called out. "How about you Suzuka?"  
The assassin's head popped out of the kitchen. "Sounds good to me. This will really piss off the Kae pirates."  
Gene laughed. "Then it's settled, we're going."  
The Gilliam robot let out a tiny sigh. "Here we go again."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Preview of next story:  
Hi, it's me Aisha. It seems we've finally found where the Kae pirates stashed their loot. Now if we can get there soon enough we could make up for our last flop. Jim keeps saying we'll have to be careful because of the traps, but I tried to assure him that as an immortal Ctarl-Ctarl I could handle anything. So keep watching for the next story by Clayton Overstreet... 'Pirate's Lair'. Don't miss it.  
  
Author's note:  
So what did you think? My first real Outlaw Star fan fic. I hope I stayed in the spirit of the show. If you like it feel free to tell me what you think at clayton_n@hotmail.com  
If not then you just wasted a lot of time. I'm working on the next story right now so keep an eye on whatever site you saw this in and wait for the next one. 


	3. Pirate's lair Chapter 2

I don't own these characters and I don't make any money off of them.   
  
Pirate's lair  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
Gene and the others stepped through the security ship's air lock. When they did two guards stood on either side of them. "Please follow us."  
As they walked through the ship Gene elbowed Jim and said, "Hey look at that. They did a good job patching this place up after that pirate attack."  
Jim nodded. "Yeah. I wouldn't mind having these guys help us fix up the Outlaw Star. They do very good work."   
Melfina walked close behind Gene. "Are you sure this is all right Gene? The last time we were here they weren't exactly kind to us."  
Gene smiled and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry Mel. They called us remember?" Melfina nodded and held his hand as they walked.   
Suzuka smiled at Melfina and put her hand on her sword. "Don't worry Melfina. If they try anything this time Aisha and I won't be as complacent."   
Aisha nodded. "Yeah. And don't forget I'm the strongest woman in the galaxy. They'd have to be crazy to mess with me. Oof!" She said the last when Jim elbowed her in the ribs.  
Melfina giggled and said. "Thank you both. I feel a lot better."  
Gene noticed that both of the guards had started looking at Aisha and Suzuka and had moved their fingers to the triggers. "Hey aren't you the two who were watching us the last time?"  
They nodded, then stopped outside a door and stood on either side. The door opened and they stepped through. Inside Dooz and Valeria were sitting on one of the couches.   
"Ah, so you finally made it." Dooz said. Gene had never quite gotten used to the saurian and was clenching the side of his face where Dooz had hit him.  
"Well when you tell us you've found the treasure of the Kae pirates how could we refuse? But what I want to know is why you wanted us."  
Valeria smiled. "We need a grappler ship to get in. The pirates have magic guarding the place so that lasers and missiles don't work. We have been watching them when they come buy to check and they literally pull the doors open and shut manually. And you are the only person we know with a grappler ship that we can trust."  
Gene frowned. "I would think the space forces would have their own grappler ships."  
Dooz nodded. "They do, but to get them we would first have to report this... which is what I wanted to do in the first place."  
Valeria smiled. "But I convinced him that if we first checked it out we'd get the pick of some of the better items."  
Gene smiled and crossed his arms. "I see, but has it occurred to either of you that inside there are probably even more traps inside?"  
Dooz nodded. "Yes, but we are confident that we can handle whatever they throw at us."  
Gene looked at the others. "What do you think?"  
Suzuka smiled. "I told you if it hurts the Kae pirates I'm in. But if the rest of you don't go I won't either."  
Aisha smiled and extended her claws. "I'm a Ctarl-Ctarl we don't run from something just because it might be dangerous. The pirates have stolen too much from the empire and I intend to get it back."  
Melfina smiled up at him. "I go where you go Gene, you know that."  
Jim smirked. "Hey, if there is half of what there should be in there I'm not about to back out."  
Gene smiled and turned to Dooz and Valeria. "I guess we're in."  
Valeria smiled and stood up. "Excellent. I knew we could count on you Gene."   
Dooz grunted slightly. "Hold on Valeria. We haven't discussed his payment yet."  
Gene smiled. "I'm glad one of you remembered."  
Valeria smiled and looked at them. "Will dragonite suffice?"  
Gene nodded. "To take the job yes. But once we get in there we get our choice of whatever is there."  
Valeria gritted her teeth, then said. "Fine."  
Aisha peeked around Gene, "Now that that is done, can we get something to eat? I'm starving."  
Valeria smiled. "That we can do. Follow me to the galley."  
When they got there Valeria had the cook bring out the food. Gene was impressed. "That looks like enough for twenty people."  
Valeria shook her head. "Actually that's enough to feed just us. Dooz eats about twenty pounds at a sitting and as I recall Ctarl-Ctarl eat about the same."  
Aisha laughed and looked at Dooz. "Please. I could eat more than him any day of the week."  
Dooz smiled at her, "Is that a challenge?"  
Aisha stepped up and looked him in the eyes. "You bet."  
Gene and the others had already sat down and began eating. While they did Dooz and Aisha sat across from each other and began grabbing huge bites of food. Melfina smiled at Valeria. "I don't think he's going to win."  
Valeria raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"  
Melfina smiled and twirled her fork through her food. "Well I do a lot of the cooking and Aisha eats a bit more than twenty pounds at a time."  
Valeria laughed. "Well we'll see."  
Gene smiled at Melfina. "You know if you ever get tired of cooking I could do it some times."  
Jim and Suzuka said. "Me too"  
Aisha glanced at them swallowing a mouth full of food and said, "Me too!" Then reached out and grabbed a roll before Dooz got it.   
Everyone shuddered at the thought of Aisha's cooking then Melfina said, "That's all right. I like cooking."  
Dooz looked up at Aisha. "Do you know how to make Itchigagi stew?"  
Aisha nodded, stuffing a lump of meat into her mouth. "Yeah, but humans never seem to appreciate it."  
Dooz nodded, "Tell me about it."  
Finally everyone had finished, mostly because by the time they were ready for seconds Dooz and Aisha had finished off the rest of the food.   
Gene looked at Valeria. "So what at the coordinates to this place?"  
Valeria smiled. "We'll tell you when we get there."  
Gene tried not to smile. "What, you don't trust us? I'm hurt."  
Dooz shook his head. "We will arrive there shortly."  
Suzuka stepped forward. "In the mean time why don't you tell us exactly how it is you found this place. I would think that the pirates would guard it closer than you seem to be describing."  
Valeria nodded. "We captured a Tao master and Dooz got the information out of him."  
They glanced at Dooz who was picking some meat from between his teeth. "It wasn't easy. You have to totally break them before allowing them to talk; otherwise they might use magic. But in the end I got him to tell me everything. The pirates don't guard the place well because it would draw attention from large groups, which could cause problems. The few people who do find it are usually killed by the automated defense systems, hunted down by the pirates, or can only get away with a small enough portion that it doesn't matter."  
Gene nodded. "I don't suppose this guy knows about any of the traps?"  
Dooz shook his head, "No, the pirates are identified by the AI once they get inside and are let through. They have never set off any of the traps."  
Gene rubbed his chin. "How does the computer identify the ships?"  
Dooz waved a claw. "By it's type and model number."  
Jim looked up at him. "What are you thinking Gene?"  
Gene looked at Valeria and then at Dooz. "Can I get you two to keep a secret if it can get us in and out of there without setting off any traps."  
Dooz looked at Valeria, who nodded. Dooz nodded back then Valeria said. "We can promise that whatever you say next will go no farther than this room."  
Gene glanced at Jim who nodded and reached into his pocket. He withdrew something that looked like a pen. He twisted the top and a light flashed. Suddenly there was an electrical surge in three places around the room and at the front of Valeria and Dooz's uniforms. Dooz smiled, "A jammer. Very cleaver."  
Gene looked around the room. "All right, do you remember when you asked me if we knew anything about the XGP?"  
Valeria nodded. "Well that's our ship."  
Dooz grinned and punched his hand. "I knew it!"  
Gene nodded. "Now the people who made it were Gwen Khan and Hazanko. Since Hilda stole the ship from the pirates I am guessing that they may have put it into their computers."  
Suzuka nodded. "I see. Since nobody knew exactly what the galactic ley line is they had to assume that whatever they got there would be some enormous treasure."  
Gene nodded. "And since this is where they keep their treasure I'll just bet it would let us in."  
Dooz looked at him suspiciously. "What about us? How do we get our share if you are the only one that can go in."  
Gene looked at Jim. Jim thought about it. "Well I see two choices. We can either make several trips with the Outlaw Star, or Melfina and I can try to reprogram the computer. It could be dangerous though. I don't know what kind of protection programs the pirates may have. And just touching it wrong could set off the traps."  
Gene shook his head. "Then I don't think we should do that. I won't put Melfina in danger like that."  
Dooz nodded. "All right, then we'll do it your way. But both Valeria and I will ride with you."  
Gene looked him over. "All right, but when you are on my ship you are just passengers, got it?"  
"Understood Gene." Valerian said.  
  
Two hours later they arrived outside of a huge asteroid field and stopped. Gene led the way back to the Outlaw Star.   
"Hello Gene, welcome back." Gilliam said.  
"Hey Gilliam. We're going to have a couple passengers with us. Jim will give you the details." Gene replied.  
The Gilliam drone nodded. "Certainly Gene." It turned to Dooz and Valeria. "If you will follow me we can seat you in the cargo hold."  
Dooz looked at Gene. "The cargo hold? Don't you have someplace better?"  
Gene grinned. "Sorry but this place isn't as big as your command carrier. Don't worry, there are seats down there."  
Dooz growled but Valeria stepped forward. "That will do fine Gene."  
They turned and followed the robot as it led them through the ship.   
Suzuka whispered to Gene. "I can't help but notice that they are looking at the ship extremely close."  
Gene shrugged. "So what if they do? It's not our business if they want to copy the ship. Besides why do you think I had Gilliam take them to the cargo hold instead of the kitchen or one of our rooms?"  
Suzuka nodded. "Ah, I see. Keep them away from the important areas."  
Jim smirked. "Pretty smart Gene. Not like you at all."  
Gene looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
Jim looked up at him. "What do you think it means loser?"  
Melfina giggled and covered her mouth while watching them. Gene and Jim smiled at her then looked at each other. Finally they all turned and headed towards the bridge. Gene hopped into the pilot's seat while the others took their positions. "Gilliam are we clear to launch?"  
"Everything shows green Gene. Oh I rhymed." Gilliam responded.   
Gene smirked. "Yeah you did, just don't make a habit of it Gilliam."  
The computer flashed. "Understood Gene."  
  
As they approached the huge asteroid Gene and the others kept careful eyes on the surrounding area. Gene had Gilliam call Dooz and Valeria up to join them. When the two of them arrived Gene turned to face them. "All right, so where do we go from here?"  
Dooz pointed towards a large asteroid, "The entrance is on the other side. Once we get there use your grappler arms to open it."  
Gene nodded and followed the directions. When they arrived at the other side of the asteroid there were two enormous steel doors with handles on each. Gene used the grappler arms and opened them. The doors slid open quickly and without any resistance.   
"Hey this is easy," Gene said.  
Jim turned to look at him. "Don't get cocky Gene. Remember these are pirates we are dealing with."  
Gene nodded. "You're right Jim. We'd better take it slow."  
The ship slowly edged through the opening and went into the asteroid. The walls inside were lined with lights.   
"Gilliam, can you sense anything?" Gene asked.  
"Yes Gene, there appears to be a docking station up ahead." Gilliam responded.   
When they arrived at the docking station Gilliam beeped for a minute, then said, "The computer for this place is asking for the make and model number of the ship. Should I give it to them Gene?"  
Gene nodded. "Yes, but don't give them the name. Just the part about the XGP."  
Gilliam was quiet for a moment. "Access granted. Gene, I have a link to the computer. They are informing us that we can only come here one time a year. It seems our plan to make return trips will not work."  
Gene cursed under his breath, then turned to Valeria and Dooz. "Seems we need to renegotiate our contract. I say we each take turns picking out items and load them onto the ship."  
Valeria looked at Dooz who nodded. She turned back and said, "All right Gene."  
Gene looked at the others. "All right, we'll go in now. But nobody touches anything until Jim has had a chance to look it over. We don't know what kind of traps they might have."  
Everyone nodded and prepared to depart the ship. Gene and Jim were the last ones off. Jim whispered to Gene. "I don't like this. It's still too easy."  
Gene nodded. "I know what you mean. But even if we can only make one trip I think it should be worth it."  
  
They all stopped at the entrance and stared around amazed. The walls were covered in everything from weapons to gold. Piles of dragonite shot up at random all over and works of art were everywhere. Gene whistled slightly in appreciation.   
"All right, everyone find something you like the looks of, then we'll meet back here and have Jim look it over with his computer all right?" Gene said. Everyone nodded, then walked off to different parts of the room.   
Gene looked around, then noticed a pile of wooden crates. He walked over and looked at the labels. One was a crate of monopoles. He smiled and rubbed his hands together. Gwen Khan had said that those things were worth more than Dragonite.   
Gene smiled and looked around. He saw Suzuka looking over a shelf of wooden weapons and Aisha was admiring a golden Ctarl-Ctarl statue. His eyes caught on Melfina who was looking at some expensive looking clothes in the corner. He smiled and walked up behind her. "See anything you like?"  
Melfina smiled and nodded. "A few things."  
Jim smiled and was about to put his arms around her when Jim called out. "Hey Gene! Melfina! Get over here quick!"  
Gene and Melfina ran over to him. "What is it Jim?"  
Jim pointed to a crate. "This stuff is marked for the XGP. According to the label it's some weapons they hadn't loaded on yet and a modem they made using information from the Dragon's Grave. It looks like it can access any computer from anywhere in the universe. Also it says here that they have all the information of the XGP's bioandroid navigator."  
Melfina looked at the crates. "Does that mean me?"  
Jim nodded. "Definitely."  
Gene smiled at Jim. "Good work Jim. Is it safe to take?" Jim nodded. "Then let's get it to the ship now. After that I found some things I want you to take a look at."  
  
To hours later there was a huge pile of pirate goods filling the cargo hold of the Outlaw Star. Jim had vetoed several items because they were booby trapped, but aside from that it was a pretty good haul. Melfina had been able to get several dresses, and some other clothes that had caught her eyes. Suzuka had packed her portion full of weapons and dragonite.   
Aisha had found her own dragonite and a box full of Ctarl-Ctarl jewelry. Suzuka looked it over, then asked Aisha, "I've been wondering, what is the point of that large bell you always wear?"  
Aisha smiled. "It's for training. The trick is to make sure every move you make is so controlled that it doesn't ring. If it does, even when you are falling, then you have to spend a week in five times normal gravity."  
Suzuka nodded. "I see. I may have to try that myself."  
Dooz and Valeria had gotten mostly weapons, but had also gotten some dragonite and some artwork. Jim had computer parts and upgrades. Gene had gotten his monopoles, some artwork Melfina had been looking at but left behind because she didn't want to be a bother, and two crates of caster shells.  
Melfina came up behind him as he was going through the shells and checking the numbers. "Are those the ones that steal your life?"  
Gene nodded. "Some of them."  
Melfina put a hand on his arm. "Gene, please don't keep them... We don't have the lay line to bring you back any more."  
Gene bit his lip and took Melfina's hand. "But if we don't have them when we need them I may not be able to protect you."  
Melfina shook her head. "It doesn't matter Gene. I wouldn't want to live without you. And besides, I don't think they would work any more either."  
Gene looked at her. "What do you mean Mel?"  
Melfina looked at him. "When we were at the ley line our wish was that we be together forever. You were already dead though. The ley line had to sift through the afterlife and find your soul, then give you a new body. But to make it live it had to tie your life force to someone else's..."  
Gene stood up and looked at her. "Yours you mean. As long as you live I live, is that it?"  
Melfina nodded, then stepped forward and pressed against him. "So you don't have any life for the shells to take."  
Gene ran his fingers through Melfina's hair. "But you do. If I fired them they would probably drain away your life." Gene turned and picked up the crate that had the life draining shells in it. Turning to the hatch he threw it out the door.   
Melfina smiled. "I'm sorry Gene."  
Gene turned back and shook his head. "It's no problem Mel. I still have the others. Anyway anything that would hurt you like that isn't worth it."  
Melfina smiled and kisses his cheek. "Let's go join the others all right?"  
As they began closing the hatch Aisha came running up. "Hey, don't leave me here!" She jumped into the ship just as it closed.   
Gene looked at her. "Aisha? What do you think you're doing?"  
Aisha stood up and straightened her clothes. "I just wanted to grab one last thing before we left. Don't worry about it."  
Suddenly an alarm began to ring. Gilliam's voice came through the intercom. "Gene it appears that there has been a trap set off."  
Gene turned to Aisha again. "You set off a trap Aisha!"  
Aisha held up a small ring. "What? I just took this one little ring."  
Gene growled and grabbed Aisha and Melfina's hands. "Come on we have to get out of here!"  
When they got to the cockpit Jim turned to him. "Gene what happened?"  
Gene pointed to Aisha. "Cat-girl over there set off a trap."  
Jim turned and frowned at Aisha who was sulking in her seat. Gilliam's voice said, "Gene the compute has informed me that they are sealing the vault and awaiting the arrival of the guards who patrol a half hour jump away from here. Unless we can give him the proper code then we will be stuck here until they arrive and destroy us."  
Jim was working at him computer. "From what I can tell the only way out of here would be to break into the computer. And I'd need Melfina's help."  
Gene looked at him. "But didn't you say they could have viruses? Can't we blast our way out?"  
Jim shook his head. "This place is sealed with magic Gene. Even a caster couldn't dent it."  
Gene thought about it for a minute when he felt Melfina's hand on his shoulder. "It's all right Gene. I'll do it."  
He turned to look at her. "Are you sure Melfina? I mean what if..."  
Melfina shook her head. "It's all right Gene. If I don't do this we'll all die. Don't worry, I'm sure I will be fine."  
Gene nodded. "All right, but the second anything happens I want you out of there, all right?"  
She nodded, then turned to get into her tube. As she did Dooz and Valeria watched with interest. "So that's how it works..." Valeria whispered.   
Dooz nodded. "I was under the impression that this kind of technology was beyond our reach for at least another century."  
Suzuka smiled and nodded. "It is. Melfina's design was based upon information from the Dragon's Grave, the same people who created the galactic lay line."  
Jim nodded. "Yeah, and if what the stuff we got from here says is right Melfina even has a soul."  
Dooz glanced at Melfina in the blue tube. "I see."  
Jim turned back to the computer and got to work while Gene and the others looked over his shoulder.   
  
Melfina drifted through the pirate's computer system. It seemed simple enough, not nearly as advanced as Gilliam. But there were things lurking in several of the files. "Jim, can you hear me?"  
Jim's voice drifted to her. "Yes Melfina. The release should be in the file marked: Doomsday. According to the schematics I can see if you aren't careful this thing could wipe your memory."  
Melfina nodded and floated towards the file. Slowly opening it she saw two buttons. "Jim, there are two files in here."  
Jim looked it over. "Mel, I don't know which to pick. You'll have to decide."  
She shook her head. "Ask Gene which one I should pick."  
She waited for a minute, then Jim responded. "He says push them both at the same time."  
Melfina bit her lip, then nodded. That sounded right, just like the bomb they had gotten caught in. Melfina reached out and put her fingers over both buttons. She pushed them both down and there was a bright flash of white light.  
  
The Outlaw Star pried the door open and flew out quickly. Just as they did two huge ships came out of ether mode. Melfina looked up and said, "Now entering grappler combat mode."  
Gene turned back to Suzuka and Aisha. "You two ready?"  
Both of them nodded. Aisha looked at Gene a little sheepishly. "I'm sorry I set off the trap."  
Gene smiled and waved it off. "Let's make a deal. If we live this and you never do it again you're forgiven, all right?"  
Aisha grinned and nodded. "Thanks Gene."  
"Gene, the carriers have launched over thirty small fighters and had begun locking in on us with it's own weapon systems." Gilliam said.   
"What are our chanced of running away?" Gene asked.  
"They would be on us before we got there and we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves."  
Gene frowned, "Then it looks like we'll have to fight them. Jim, has Gilliam finished installing those weapon systems we found?"  
Jim nodded. "Yeah but I'm not sure how most of them work. One looks like a caster and the others are systems I have never seen before. I'm not even sure if they are weapons."  
Gene looked back at Valeria and Dooz. "Think you can call in the cavalry?"  
Valeria nodded and tugged on her left earring. "They should be here in five minutes."  
Gene nodded. "All right, so we hold them off for five minutes. Sounds easy enough."  
Jim groaned and the ship shot forward. The pirate ships began firing at them. Aisha and Suzuka shot out with the grappler arms trying to grab as many as possible. "Jim, fire the missiles!"  
Ahead of them most of the ships managed to dodge. Five however were caught in the missiles and blasted to pieces. Gene fired the new gun and the ship jerked to the side. "Whoa I guess they are casters."   
The caster shell blasted into one of the carriers, taking out its missiles and blasting half of it away. Three other fighters were taken out with it.   
The ship shook slightly as a shot grazed them. "Minor damage to the left hull Gene." Gilliam reported.   
Suddenly from out of the corner of his eyes Gene saw Dooz and Valeria's ship appear. "All right, the back up is here."  
the military ship took out the other carrier and began firing on the smaller ships as well. Meanwhile Gene was firing on the last thirteen fighters, which had tried to run. He got most of them, but three managed to slip away. "Aw crap."  
Jim looked at him. "What's wrong Gene? We got away and we still have the stuff we got from them."  
Gene nodded gritting his teeth. "Yeah, but now they will know who did it. That means we may have to take an extended vacation, especially after Dooz and Valeria finally tell their superiors about the vault."  
Jim nodded. "I see what you mean. We just effectively took away everything they've stolen for years. The Kae pirates are not going to be very happy with us."  
Gene nodded and turned the ship towards the military vessel.   
  
Once they were on board Dooz and Valeria unloaded their own cargo, while Gene and the others watched them closely. Once that was done Valeria offered them dinner. After Aisha and Dooz began running towards the kitchen Gene smiled. "I guess we should before those two eat it all. Do you think while we eat you could fix the damage to our ship and maybe refuel and rearm us?"  
Valeria grinned. "That would cost money."  
Gene smiled. "Suppose when we leave I have Jim give you the blueprints to our engines?"  
Valeria smiled. "All right, that should cover it."  
She turned and walked down the hall while Gene stood there with Melfina, Jim, and Suzuka. Once she was around the corner he reached up to his ear. "Gilliam, the space forces people will be working on you for a while. Don't let them inside and make sure that the cargo hold is locked tight."  
"Understood Gene." Came the reply.  
Suzuka smiled, "I take it you don't trust our new friend."   
Gene smiled. "About as far as I could throw Dooz. Now come on you guys, let's go eat."  
He led the way to the galley, arriving in time to see Aisha and Dooz gulping down huge amounts of food.   
After they sat down everyone began to talk about the things they had left behind in the pirate's vault. Melfina smiled and said, "There was this gorgeous outfit that looked like it was made out of solid gold."  
Valeria nodded. "I saw that too. I'm just glad I got that painting."  
Aisha smiled and looked over at them, showing the ring. "Well this is a very rare item. It's actually a ceremonial ring from the fifth Ctarl-Ctarl emperor's second wife."  
Suzuka smiled. "Well the thing I'm sorry I had to leave behind was a book on martial arts by one of the great masters. It was trapped though so I had to leave it there."  
Jim smiled. "Well I got what I wanted. That modem is a dream come true."  
Valeria and Dooz looked at him with interest and simultaneously asked, "What modem?"  
Jim smiled and took a bite of his food. "Oh, nothing."  
Gene smiled. "Well while you all were stuffing dragonite into there I found something really valuable." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a monopole and lay it on the table.   
Valeria and Dooz looked at it greedily. "Where did you find that?"  
Gene smiled and put it back in his pocket. "That's my secret."  
Valeria let out a sigh. "Now our superiors will seize the asteroid and sell whatever is left over there."  
Aisha pulled her face out of a bowl of food. "What are you complaining about? They'll use the money they make off of it to pay your salaries and since you two were the ones who found it you'll probably get a raise too."  
Dooz looked up. "She makes a good point Valeria. We have a few prize pieces and we still get paid. Pretty smart for a Ctarl-Ctarl."  
Aisha blushed and took another big bite of food. "Thank you."  
Jim watched the exchange and took another bite of food, chewing in a piece of meat for a long time. The others kept talking about the fabulous things they had seen.   
Melfina looked over at Gene. "Gene, could you tell me something?"  
Gene looked at her. "Sure Mel, what do you want to know?"  
"That information on me... is it true what Jim said about me having a soul?"  
Gene smiled. "Of course it is Melfina. I never doubted that you did."  
Melfina smiled at him. "Thank you Gene."  
Gene smiled. "In fact I was thinking we might find some way to get rid of those shut down commands that Gwen Khan and Hazanko used."  
Melfina smiled. "That sounds great."  
After the meal Valeria offered to let them spend the night. Gene and the others agreed. As they left the dinning room Aisha grabbed Jim's shoulder and held him back. "Are you all right Jim? You got awfully quiet after dinner."  
"I'm fine Aisha." He responded sullenly.  
She looked at him and frowned. "You aren't still mad because I set off that trap are you?"  
Jim shook his head and turned away, "It's not that at all Aisha."  
She stepped around in front of him. "Then what is it? Come on you can tell me."  
Jim sighed and sat back onto a chair. Finally he looked up at her. "What do you think of that Dooz guy?"  
Aisha smiled. "You aren't jealous are you?"  
Jim sniffed and turned his head. "Can you blame me? I mean he likes your cooking and eats the same as you. You two have been getting on really well and even blushed earlier. Plus he's closer to your age."  
Aisha giggled and sat down in front of him. "Jim, you have nothing to worry about. So you don't like my cooking, I don't exactly get that computer stuff you do." She reached out and rubbed his head. "Anyway age doesn't really make that much of a difference. I'm immortal remember."  
Jim frowned and looked down. "Yeah I remember. That's something else too. I'm not."  
Aisha put a claw under his chin and lifted his face. "Look, if worse comes to worse we could always get you a bioandroid body. Don't worry about it. We'll deal with everything when they time comes all right?"   
Jim smiled and nodded. "All right Aisha, thanks for cheering me up."   
Aisha smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips and turned to walk down the hallway. As she passed her tail swung around and rubbed the tuft of hair at the end under Jim's chin tickling him and causing a shiver to go down his spine. She stopped at the doorway and looked back. "So are you coming or not?"  
Jim smiled and got up, following behind her. "Try to stop me."  
  
That night as Gene and Melfina lay in the room Valeria had lent them his ear began to beep. Yawning he reached up and touched his earring. "What is it Gilliam?"  
"Gene it appears that we are being scanned. I have managed to keep them from scanning the computer and it's systems but as you know I can not control the part of the ship that involves flight or the grappler arms."  
Gene smiled and shook his head. "It figures. Don't worry about it Gilliam, just make a record of what they scan and keep them from getting to deep."  
"Understood." Gilliam responded, then cut off.  
Melfina's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him sleepily. "What's wrong Gene?"  
Gene shook his head. "Nothing Mel. Let's just get some sleep all right?"  
Melfina nodded weakly and lies back down on Gene's chest. Putting his arm around her Gene smiled and closed his eyes too. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.  
  
Gene and the others stood outside the Outlaw Star's air lock. "Suzuka, Aisha, since you two aren't actually known to work with us you could go back. You don't have to come with us. But Jim, Melfina, and I are taking the ship into the Tai pirate's territory."  
Suzuka and Aisha looked at him surprised. "That's at the other end of the galaxy. Even the Ctarl-Ctarl never goes there. It's totally controlled by humans." Aisha said.  
Gene nodded. "That's because it's where Earth is located. But you two don't have to come if you don't want to. We have to because after the Kae pirates hear what we've done they'll be hunting us."  
Aisha smiled and her tail wrapped around Jim's leg. "If you think just because you are going somewhere I've never been that I'll leave now you can forget it. Besides do you think I would let you leave with those pirate goodies sitting in the Outlaw Star?"  
Suzuka nodded and grinned slightly. "I've never been that far into human occupied space. I think it might be nice to see a new area. I'm in."  
Gene nodded and Melfina said, "I'm so glad. If you had decided to stay we all would have missed you."  
Jim nodded and pet Aisha's tail. "I agree with Melfina." "Though I think having your share of the treasure would have gone to fill the void left in our lives." Jim and Melfina elbowed Gene's ribs. "Oof! Just kidding."  
Valeria stepped forward. "Gene, just how do you plan to make it to Tai space? Even at full tanks those engines of yours use up a lot of fuel."  
Gene smiled at her. "I'm glad you asked that Valeria, because you are going to provide us with the fuel reserves we need, food and extra ammunition."  
Dooz looked at him suspiciously. "And what makes you think we'll do that?"  
Gene smiled and handed Valeria a list. "Because the worth of the information you gathered on my ship when you scanned it last night would be enough to fill the remainder of the cargo hold, and the crew quarters with dragonite. So I figure that my requests should be sufficient to even things out. After all this is the only ship of it's kind in the universe and since we liberated what the pirates had on it you are the only other people with this knowledge."  
Valeia looked at the list. Everything that they had scanned was listed down to the last screw. She sighed and looked at Dooz. "They're right. Order the supplies they asked for to be loaded onto the ship."  
Dooz nodded and left to get it done. Valeria smiled and looked Gene over. "I underestimated you."  
Gene shook his head. "I doubt that. You just thought it as worth the chance, and I think that you still think it was."  
Valeria nodded, then glanced at Melfina. "How much would it cost to get the design specks for her and your computer system?"  
Gene shook his head. "She's not for sale and you couldn't afford the rest." He looked at Valeria's eyes. "Melfina is a living, caring person and I won't let anyone who would use her like the pirates did make another. Do you understand what I mean?"  
Valeria nodded and smiled at Melfina. "Yes, I do. But I had to ask Gene." She looked at him. "I hope where ever it is you end up you keep going on your treasure hunts. It's always nice to meet someone who has a dream."  
Gene smiled and stepped back. "Don't worry Valeria, I will."  
Gene lead the others back to the Outlaw Star where they waited for the supplies to be loaded. Finally Dooz's face appeared on the screen. "Everything is loaded. You are clear to go."  
Gene nodded. "Thanks Dooz. We'll see you sometime later."  
Dooz nodded and mumbled. "Um... good luck."  
Gene smiled and nodded, then cut off the transmission. "All right, if everyone's ready I guess we're out of here. Let's go."  
Gilliam said, "We are totally clear and green to go Gene."  
Gene nodded. "All right, then let's get going."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hey, it's me Gene. We're running for our lives to the farthest corner of the known universe. The Kae pirates want us dead, we can't call on our old contacts like Fred, and the supplies we got from the space forces and treasure we stole from the pirates won't last forever. Plus the Kae pirates have placed a bounty on us that the Tai pirates would be only too happy to collect. But not to worry, Jim and I both have our girls and Suzuka... well she seems happy enough. Hey I know it's callous since she's got a thing for me, but what can I do? Is it my fault I'm a babe magnet? Anyway join us for the next Clayton Overstreet fan fic 'Starting over'.  
  
Author's note  
All right, my second Outlaw Star fan fic. Hope you liked it. This is pretty fun. If you want to tell me what you think or want to know where to get more of my stories email me at clayton_n@hotmail.com 


	4. Starting over Chapter 3

I don't own these characters or profit from them.  
Starting Over  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
Previously on Outlaw Star  
When we left the crew last they were on the run from the Kae pirates for  
helping the security forces find the vault where they stored all of their  
stolen items. After a brief scouting mission where everyone picked some  
choice items including missing pieces to the Outlaw Star, Aisha had  
managed to set off the pirate's traps, which they escaped by the skin of  
their teeth. Unfortunately some of the ships that attacked them managed to  
get away and Gene is certain that the pirates will be tracking him with  
everything they have. So he and the others are breaking all ties and  
heading off to the farthest corner of the galaxy. After trading some of  
the blueprints of the Outlaw Star to the space forces for supplies (well  
actually he caught them stealing the designs and made them supply him in  
exchange) he's headed out to they Tai pirate's territory, which includes  
Earth.  
"Hey enough with the exposition already!" Gene yelled. "Let's just start  
the story all right?"  
You're the boss.  
The actual story  
Aisha's stomach was growling loud enough to almost block out her whining.  
Gene sighed and looked at her. "I told you Aisha, we're going to ration  
the food."  
Aisha meowed pitifully. "But I'm not like you. I need a lot of food."  
Gene rolled his eyes. "I know, that's why we're giving you three times  
more than anybody else. Just try to keep still and sleep."  
Aisha started to whine that she couldn't do that when Jim turned around.  
"Aisha, why don't you join Suzuka in the cargo hold and meditate?"  
Aisha growled. "But that's so boring. And after a while my legs start to  
cramp up."  
Jim bit his lip. then grinned. "You could consider it a personal  
challenge. And if you want something to look at there is all that gold,  
art, and dragonite down there. And I'll bet that if you do it Gene will give  
you one of those monopoles he picked up at the pirate's vault. Right Gene?  
Think how much food you could buy with that."  
Gene frowned at him, then looked at Aisha, who was immortal and could  
probably whine for a long, long time. "All right, I'll do it. But if she  
whines one more time, I'm shooting her out the air lock and taking  
possession of all her dragonite, got it?"  
Aisha nodded and quickly hopped out of her seat and ran to the cargo hold.  
Jim sighed and looked at Gene. "Do you have to be so mean to her Gene?"  
Gene sighed. "No, but it's not like she's the only one who's hungry. And  
it's still another day to the next space port."  
Jim nodded, his own stomach growling slightly. "Yeah, I know. But  
still..."  
Down in the Cargo hold Aisha sat counting her dragonite and the other  
treasures she'd collected. Suzuka watched her with interest. "How many  
times can you do that? You've counted everything at least a dozen times."  
Aisha grunted slightly. "Well it's not like I have much else to do. I  
can't eat enough to keep busy. I can't sleep on an empty stomach. And if I  
am so hungry that I am about ready to forget just how terrible humans  
taste."  
Suzuka nodded. "I know what you mean. But there is nothing we can do about  
it... unless you'd like to play a little game?"  
Aisha's ears perked up. "What kind of game?"  
Suzuka reached into her robes and pulled out a deck of cards, then glanced  
at the dragonite. Aisha grinned and sat across from her. Suzuka smiled  
slightly. "Do you know how to play poker?"  
Aisha nodded. "Yes, I do... a little."  
Suzuka's eyes narrowed. "In my experience when someone knows a 'little'  
about poker they know 'everything' about poker."  
Aisha grinned and watched Suzuka's face. "I know enough to know when  
someone is shuffling the cards in their favor. How about we let a Gilliam  
drone deal?"  
Suzuka smirked and blushed slightly. "Well all right."  
She looked up at the Gillian drone perched above them. "Do you mind?"  
The drone lowered down between them. "Not at all Suzuka." The tiny robot  
dealt the cards and the game go under way.  
About an hour later Melfina called everyone for dinner. Suzuka and Aisha  
came up from the cargo hold while Jim and Gene came in from the bridge.  
When Jim came in he said, "Smells good Melfina, I'm starving."  
Melfina smiled and handed him a bowl of soup. "I'm sorry there isn't more,  
but we're almost out of food. We only have enough for this and breakfast  
tomorrow."  
Gene nodded. "That should do fine Melfina. It's only twelve hours until  
the space port."  
Melfina smiled and passed him and Suzuka their bowls. Aisha got the rest  
of what was in the pot. As she sat down next to Suzuka she elbowed the  
assassin in the ribs. Suzuka sighed and poured half of her bowl back into  
the pot. Aisha grinned. "Thank you." Then she began shoveling the food  
into her mouth.  
Melfina smiled at Suzuka. "Here Suzuka you can have some of mine." She  
poured some of her soup in with Suzuka's.  
Suzuka smiled. "Thank you Melfina." Then she looked down and mumbled. "I  
still say she cheated."  
Gilliam lowered down from his rail. "Neither of you cheated. I was  
watching very closely and could show you the entire game from beginning to  
end."  
Suzuka knocked the robot onto the floor. Aisha grinned and looked at her.  
"You should be thanking me Suzu. Instead of betting all the rest of your  
dragonite I went for food instead."  
Suzuka sighed and sipped her soup. Meanwhile Gene looked over at Jim. "Did  
you finish installing the new equipment?"  
Jim nodded. "Most of it. We just need to get the new shields on and we'll  
be finishes. But we can't do that until we dock at the station."  
Gene nodded. "How's that modem working?"  
Jim got a wistful look on his face. "It's the best thing that ever  
happened to me. It automatically opens any computer system, blocks out all  
viruses, and can get me whatever I want." Gilliam made throat clearing  
sounds. "With Gilliam's help of course."  
Gene looked at the Gilliam robot. "Since when do you care if you get  
credit for anything?"  
"Since my last personality upgrade Gene." Gilliam responded.  
Gene put his head in his hand, about to moan about that. Then he noticed a  
furry hand edging it's way towards his soup. Gene slammed his fork down  
right between Aisha's fingers causing her to pull her hand back.  
"Fine, be that way. I'm going to bed anyway. Wake me for breakfast." Aisha  
grumbled and turned to go to bed. After that they finished eating in  
silence and all of them took off for bed. As he curled into bed with  
Melfina, Gene looked at her and said, "Things have got to get better,  
right?"  
Melfina nodded and leaned her head against his chest. "I'm sure they will  
Gene." She yawned and closed her eyes.  
Gene smiled down at her. "Hmm, they're looking better already. Good night  
Mel." He kisses her forehead and lay back on his pillow.  
"Good night Gene." Melfina whispered. The lights went out and they fell  
asleep.  
The next day they arrived at the spaceport. Immediately they all streamed  
off the ship like rats, heading straight for the nearest diner. Once there  
they ordered a huge meal and ate for an hour.  
When they were done Gene looked over at Jim. "How much money do we have  
Jim?"  
Jim pulled out his computer to do a check. "It looks like we have about  
ten thousand wong to our name all together. Take away what it will cost to  
get a new office and we have about enough to get fuel."  
Aisha looked at him like he was crazy. "But what about all that dragonite  
we have?"  
Jim shook his head. "It may be worth money Aisha, but it isn't money.  
Until we can sell it , the stuff might as well be gravel."  
Aisha sighed and chewed on the end of a beef rib, sucking the marrow out  
of the bone. "Well that stinks. Who can we sell it to?"  
"And where can we get an office?" Gene asked.  
Jim pushed a few more buttons. "It looks like we can sell it on this  
station, and there is a not too expensive building we could buy on a  
planet not too far from here."  
Gene nodded. "Sounds all right. Do you know if the pirates are after us  
yet?"  
Jim shook his head. "I don't know Gene. Maybe they forgot about us and are  
focusing on the space forces."  
A shot rang out and the window next to them shattered. Gene felt a bullet  
graze his ear and cursed. Diving under the table they all looked at  
each other and simultaneously said, "Guess not."  
Gene held up a small hand held mirror and peeked over the table. He saw a  
man in a dark coat looking at him.  
"Gene Starwind! Come out an face me!" The man called.  
Gene aimed his gun through the table and pulled the trigger. He heard the  
other man scream in pain and drop his gun. Jumping out from behind the  
table he ran over to the man and grabbed him by the collar. "Who sent you  
and for how much?"  
The man glared up at him, but the effect was ruined when he coughed up  
some blood. "Nobody sent me. I'm a bounty hunter. You're worth over three  
million wong. I just got lucky to find you before anyone else did."  
The guy took one last breath and then closed his eyes, his heart stopping.  
Gene dropped him and backed up. "Yeah, lucky." He looked back at the  
others. "It's time we get out of here."  
They nodded and began to leave when the diner's owner came running up.  
"Hey! What about my window and table?"  
Gene reached into his pocket and tossed the owner a large piece of  
dragonite. That shut the man up as they walked back towards the ship.  
"Looks like we're going to have to keep going. Jim, do you think we can  
sell enough dragonite to buy enough fuel to get us to Earth?"  
Jim nodded. "Shouldn't be too hard. I'll go get some and take it to that  
guy I told you about. Meet you back at the ship with the money."  
Gene nodded and Aisha stepped forward. "I'll come with you. I need some  
money too so I'll sell some of mine while we're at it."  
Gene sighed. "All right, but no shopping on the way back. While your out  
I'll get us fueled up and have some food delivered. You two be back here  
in two hours."  
Jim looked up at him. "What if more bounty hunters show up? Or pirates?"  
Gene smiled and looked down. "Then I'll just have to take care of them."  
As they flew though space towards Earth everyone was on guard. They had  
searched for tracers as well. Finally they began to relax.  
The only ships they saw were registered out of Earth and the finally had  
full supplies. Gene smiled back at them. "Wow, I'd never think someone  
would want me dead enough to offer that kind of money."  
Aisha and Suzuka were looking at him and smiling slightly. "Yes... that is  
an awful lot of money isn't it Gene?" Suzuka said.  
Gene looked at them nervously. "You two wouldn't be planning to do  
anything I'll regret are you?"  
Suzuka and Aisha looked at each other then back at him. "Nah, we wouldn't  
do that to you Gene. We're all family here." Aisha said. "Besides Melfina  
and Jim would never forgive us."  
"Plus we both know that the Kae pirates can't pay it even if someone does  
collect. We stole all of their funds didn't we? I'll bet that they will be  
out of business soon enough. They just want revenge." Suzuka said.  
Aisha grinned at her. "I wouldn't make any bets if I were you Suzu."  
Suzuka looked at her, "I told you to stop calling me that!"  
Melfina laughed then looked at Gene. "Does that mean they won't be coming  
after you for a while?"  
Gene shook his head. "No, a lot of them probably have their own stashes.  
That should last them a while. Especially if they can keep the fact that  
their money is gone a secret. And even afterwards some of them will join  
other pirate guilds and hold a grudge."  
Jim turned and smiled. "But I just did something that should help  
considerably." Everyone looked at him expectantly. "I just posted it on  
the web that the Kae Pirates are broke and added a few security forces  
files that I hacked to back it up. And I downplayed our part  
considerably. It was easy since Valeria and Dooz seem to forget to mention  
us in their report."  
They all laughed and Aisha hugged him. "Jim you are a genius!"  
Jim smiled and hugged her back. "Well I'd have to be to keep an equal  
balance with Gene. Anyway it was really simple wasn't it Gilliam?"  
"A piece of cake Jim." The computer responded.  
Gene smiled. "In that case it shouldn't be any worse than it was when we  
were still looking for the ley line. And we don't even have Hazanko and  
his people to worry about. I doubt even most of the pirates know what  
happened at the vault. Otherwise it would have been a very hard secret to  
keep."  
As the ship sped through space the crew of the Outlaw Star decided to  
have a party, to celebrate a new beginning.  
"To Starwind and Hawking enterprises!" Gene said.  
Aisha looked at him. "I've been wondering Gene, if you might consider a  
new name with Suzu and me in it? I mean we do a lot for you guys you  
know."  
Jim smiled at her. "Actually we did think to include you two and Melfina  
in the name. But then we realized that Mel's last name is Starwind now and  
we thought that you and Suzuka might not want to be named in the titles. I  
mean you do your own jobs too right? Like when you went after that giant  
bug in the sewer."  
Gene looked at Suzuka. "Or when you beat us to the real Zomba. You two  
don't want to get caught up in all our jobs do you?"  
Aisha and Suzuka had to agree. "You're right of course Gene. I personally  
do like working for myself on occasion, though since I've met you my taste  
for assassination has left me. But as I told you before I do enjoy bounty  
hunting."  
Jim grinned. "And it's also nice to know we have someone who can bail us  
out of jail."  
Gene smiled. "Anyway we're starting over. Let's just see what happens."  
Melfina smiled and looked around. "This is so much fun. I always enjoy it  
when we're all together like this."  
Gene put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her close. "You're right  
Mel. This is the life. In fact I can't think of one thing that could make  
it better."  
Melfina grinned and looked up at him. "Oh I think I might be able to top  
it."  
Everyone looked at her surprised. "And how would you do that Melfina?"  
Gene asked.  
Melfina bit her lip and smiled. Leaning up she whispered something in  
Gene's ear. He looked at her in shock while Aisha broke out laughing.  
"Really? I mean you're sure?"  
Melfina smiled and nodded. Gene hugged her. "That's great Melfina!"  
Suddenly his eyes rolled back in his skull and he fell down onto his back.  
  
Aisha just laughed harder while Jim, Suzuka, and the Gilliam robot looked  
at her. "What did you say Melfina?" Jim asked.  
Melfina smiled and said, "I'm going to have a baby!"  
Jim and Suzuka's looked at her in shock, then they both fell back onto the  
floor beside Gene. Melfina giggled and Aisha kept laughing.  
The pink Gilliam drone descended from it's rail. "Congratulations  
Melfina."  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
Suzuka's voice: What was I thinking when I joined up with these people? A  
school girl crush on Gene (which I am glad to say I'm over... mostly) and  
an itch for adventure and revenge against the Kae pirates. Now I've had my  
revenge, I've got a family I never expected, and Melfina has declared  
that Aisha and I are going to be her baby's aunts. Not that I mind really,  
for some reason I don't feel like being an assassin any more.  
As we all fuss over Melfina and the guys try to scrape their business back  
together on and around Earth, we all begin wondering if this will all make  
Gene straightens up and fly right, not taking as many risks. Yeah, I don't  
believe it either. He's just as careless with his own life as he always  
was, but at least he knows who his friends are. So how will Gene balance  
raising his child, fighting off pirates, and running his business? To find  
out I've been told you'll have to read the next Clayton Overstreet fan fic  
'A family LIFE OF ADVENTURE'.  
Author's note  
So what do you think? Not bad so far right? I try to keep as much with the  
story as possible and as a rule I don't usually do 'to be continued' fan  
fics, but if you've ever watched Outlaw Star you know that even the last  
episode ended that way. I generally like to pick an event and go with it  
in my stories. In this case though I have to think up the event ahead of  
time so that I can do the part where one of the characters tells you about  
the next story. If you liked my story, please tell me what you thought at  
clayton_n@hotmail.com 


	5. Cat girls in heat Chapter 5

I don't own these characters or profit from them.   
  
  
Cat girls in heat  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
I the last story Gene and the others blew most of the money they had gotten from robbing the Kae pirates vault on a failed attempt to move into the Tai pirates territory near Earth. The story ended with their new offices being torn to pieces and Gene deciding that it would be a lot healthier to go back to his old place on Heifong, so using their last bit of money they turned tail and took the trip back, especially since the word was that the Kae pirates were totally broken up due to lack of funds. They have just arrived on Heifong and are on their way to their building.   
  
Aisha grumbled from the back seat. "I can't believe we just left like that. And the trip back took forever!"  
Gene moaned, having heard the same thing since they had started back. "Aisha if you wanted to, you could have stayed back with the Tai pirates. I mean we only killed their leader. I'm sure that nobody would have come after you and just because they could rip a building him half, I'm sure there is no reason you couldn't have handled them at all."  
Aisha stuck her tongue out at him. "I still feel like a disgrace to the Ctarl-Ctarl. What will my friends think of me running away from pirates like that?"  
Jim turned to her and smiled at her. "We won't tell if you don't Aisha. And anyway we'd have missed you, right Melfina?"  
Melfina smiled and nodded. "Right Jim. Things would be so quiet without her."  
"And peaceful!" Gene shot in.  
Aisha growled at him. "Oh like you're any better. Every five minutes yelling: 'We're broke' 'We'll make it big' 'Shut up Aisha.'"  
Gene frowned, "Shut up Aisha!"  
Melfina giggled and Suzuka laughed quietly. "Well I can see where Aisha has a point, but I will point out that there is no shame in bowing out to a superior opponent. Our fights were over when we left, Aisha and it was clear that, considering how we seem to always get into trouble with the local pirates, if we had stayed they would have eventually killed us."  
Aisha sighed and looked out the window at the passing buildings. "I suppose you're right Suzu."  
Suzuka frowned. "Then do me the favor of not calling me that any more!"  
Gene ignored both of them and turned to Jim. "So how much do we have left?"  
Jim opened his computer. "Well after paying off the mortgage on our offices here and back home we have about five hundred thousand Wong. With the space port fee's, bills, and the things we need to keep the business going we have about a hundred thousand that we can spend on creature comforts."  
Gene nodded. "And if our luck holds we'll need to save half of that just in case."  
Melfina stuck her head between the front seats. "You two need to cheer up. I know you didn't want to have to come back any more than Aisha or Suzuka, but now that we're here let's make the best of it."  
Gene smiled and stopped the car in front of their building. "You're right Mel. I mean we just escaped from some of the deadliest people in the known universe. What could possibly go wrong?"  
Jim looked out and saw a group of five people waiting outside the door to their office. They had pirate markings on their clothes. "Uh oh."  
Gene looked and sighed. "Jim, you and Melfina stay here for a minute." Getting out of the car followed by Aisha and Suzuka.   
He walked over to the group of pirates, leaving Jim and Melfina in the car. Jim watched him begin speaking with the pirates, but couldn't hear them from inside the car.   
Melfina looked out the window nervously. "Do you think they'll be all right?"  
Jim nodded and leaned back in his seat. "Yeah sure. I mean after the Tai pirates Gene's probably itching to make sure that he can still handle himself."   
Outside Gene had told them who he was and the fight had started. Gene was in a fistfight with the biggest one while Aisha and Suzuka were fighting with two of the others. Jim looked away bored, scanning the area in case the pirates had any friends.   
"Who's that?" Melfina asked pointing to the alley besides the building. Jim looked and saw someone in the shadows. He couldn't make out the face, but whoever they were they were short and judging from the way their hands were moving they were preparing to use Tao magic on Gene and the others.   
"Melfina, wait here and if one of us looks like we're getting into trouble honk the horn. That might distract them." Jim said, then reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a gun.   
Melfina bit her lip and nodded. "Be careful Jim."  
Jim smiled and gave her a thumbs up, "No problem, whomever he is he seems about my size." Closing the door Jim snuck around the car. Checking to make sure nobody was looking he then began to work his way to the alley.   
Gene had his guy against the wall while Suzuka and Aisha had both finished off one of theirs each. Coming to the corner of the ally Jim heard whomever it was chanting, "Pagawa Santa pagawa santa..."  
Stepping out he pointed his gun and said, "Hold it right there, I won't let you hurt my partner!"  
The pirate turned around and stared at the gun, then looked up at him in shock, "Jim?"  
Jim's jaw dropped as he saw the familiar black hair and face. "Hanmio? You're a pirate?"  
"You, are Gene Starwind's partner?" She replied.   
Jim tried to think of something to say when he heard the car horn honk and someone hit the wall near the corner. They both looked back and saw that Aisha had thrown the guy she was fighting there. The rest of the pirates lay on the ground.   
Suddenly Hanmio kicked the gun out of Jim's hand. He looked at her surprised, but she leaned forward and kissed him, then ran down the alley.   
Gene came around the corner just in time to see Hanmio disappear around the corner. "Dang, one got away. Good work there Jim. If you hadn't stopped their magician they might have won."  
Jim nodded still looking down the alley. Gene laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Cheer up. With the bounty we get from these guys we'll have a little more spending money. I'll tell you what, since you saved our lives you can choose where we eat tonight, deal?"  
Jim looked up and forced himself to smile. "Sounds good, but I think I'll just order pizza. I'll get enough for Aisha and Suzuka too. Why don't you take Melfina out? You two haven't done much since she told you she's having a baby. And you got the good news that it's all right after what happened with the caster. You should celebrate."   
Gene looked at him suspiciously then shrugged. "All right, it's your call. Thanks partner." He turned and walked over to the car where Melfina and Suzuka were waiting.   
Stepping out of the alley Jim heard Aisha clear her throat. Turning he saw her leaning against the wall. "You want to tell me what that was all about? Who is this Hanmio person?"  
Jim smiled and shook his head. "Boy Aisha, you have really good ears." Aisha shrugged and Jim walked over to stand next to her against the wall. "You remember that girl I had a date with on the space station?"  
Aisha nodded. "I remember Gene teasing you about it."  
Jim told her about the date he'd had with Hanmio.   
"How much do you want to bet she's also that pirate with the weird ship?" Aisha asked.   
Jim nodded. "You're right." He turned and looked up at her a little guiltily. "You know Aisha I didn't know her that well. Barely a few hours really."  
Aisha giggled and rubbed his head. "Don't worry Jim, I'm not jealous. You're only twelve and like you said you barely knew her. It's not like you're old enough to do anything I'd have to kill you for. You're not Gene after all."  
Jim smirked up at her. "Hey, stop treating me like a kid. For all you know I could have. And it wasn't like I was dating you then either."  
Aisha laughed. "Well I also heard you offer to buy pizza for me and Suzuka."  
"I just hope we can afford it the way you eat," He said.  
Aisha stuck her nose up. "We Ctarl-Ctarl have a much higher metabolism than you weak humans."  
Jim laughed and Aisha rubbed his head again. From the door Gene yelled, "Hey, are you two coming in or not?" Both of them shrugged and followed the rest of the group inside. Aisha kicked the face of one of the pirates who had started to wake up.  
  
Once Gene had taken the pirates in and collected his bounty, he and Melfina had gone out to the restaurant where he had fought Ron McDougal, leaving Jim back at the house with Aisha and Suzuka. He had ordered five pizzas, four of which Aisha ate by herself before falling asleep on the couch.   
Jim and Suzuka had been sharing their pizza quietly when Suzuka looked up at him an asked, "Something on your mind Jim?"  
Jim looked at her, and then nodded. "What do you think about destiny Suzuka? I mean do you believe some events happen because they are supposed to?"  
Suzuka took a bite of pizza, then nodded. "Yes I do Jim. But I think our actions also determine our destiny. The universe simply gives us the choice between destinies. Why do you ask?"  
Jim thought about that. "Well I once met this person and everything seemed so contrived it seemed like we were meant to meet."  
Suzuka smiled. "Oh? Would that be that pirate girl you met in the alley way?" Jim looked at her in surprise. "Oh don't look so shocked. Aisha isn't the only one who can hear more than ten feet."  
Jim smirked. "Well I was just wondering if maybe it would be worth trying to make friends with her?"  
Suzuka raised an eyebrow, "Just friends?"  
Jim nodded. "Aw come on. You know I wouldn't just leave Aisha for someone I barely know, destiny or not. But from what I do know she's a very nice person and should be given a fair chance to turn it around."  
Suzuka frowned. "You know how I feel about pirates Jim, particularly the Kae pirates. I don't trust them."  
Jim nodded. "Yeah, but there really aren't any Kae pirates any more. The few who are left aren't really a guild any more. Maybe I should give her a chance."  
Suzuka nodded. "I suppose. It's up to you though Jim. Why don't you take a walk? It always helps me when I have something to think about."  
Jim smiled. "That sounds like a good idea Suzuka, I might just do that. I'm not that tired anyway."  
Suzuka smiled, "All right. If Aisha wakes up I'll tell her where you went." Jim nodded and glanced at Aisha, smiling. Suzuka grinned at him. "She isn't that bad once you get to know her. If only she would stop shortening my name."  
Jim laughed, "Yeah. Thanks Suzuka." Standing up he walked to the door, then stopped and turned back. "You know you aren't so bad either."  
Suzuka smiled and winked. "Don't let it get out. It might ruin my reputation."  
Jim walked out the door and closed it softly behind him. Once he was gone Aisha opened her eyes. "You know Suz, it's not polite to talk about someone when they aren't listening."  
Suzuka smiled. "But you were listening. I knew because you weren't snoring."  
Aisha growled. "I don't snore. Anyway thanks for talking to Jim. I'm not very good with that philosophical stuff. It gives me a head ache."  
Suzuka smiled. "You're welcome, but don't you think you might want to talk to him next time?"  
Aisha sighed and reached for the last slice of pizza and gobbled it down. "Maybe. I'll think about it." She rolled over and closed her eyes. Despite her calm attitude and apparent lack of feelings on the matter, Suzuka noticed she still wasn't snoring.  
  
Jim walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. He had been walking for nearly a half-hour and still wasn't feeling much better. "Maybe I should just do what Aisha does and let things work themselves out." It would probably be a lot easier. It seemed to work for Gene after all.   
But if he did that then there'd be nobody to watch for the little things and pretty soon they'd all be out of the street. Jim had had enough of that when his dad had died. If Gene hadn't picked him up off the street he'd have probably starved or ended up working for the pirates.  
He stopped outside of Loa Park. He remembered that he had met Hanmio and her cats. He stopped and turned down the path, looking around at the trees and grass. There were lights lining the walkway so it was easy enough to see.   
Jim shook his head and looked up at the sky. The stars were shining and the two moons were at a quarter each. Most nights on Heifong you couldn't see the night sky this well, with the city lights and the clouds.  
Suddenly Jim heard something move behind him. Turning around he saw someone duck behind one of the trees, but he couldn't tell who it was because they were too far away from the lights. "Who's there?"  
Something landed at his feet and he jumped back startled. Looking down he saw it was a pink rose. He leaned down and picked it up. When he looked up again Hanmio was standing in front of him. "Hi Jim. Long time no see."   
He smiled and sat down on the edge of the path. "You know, I waited for you at the park. You never did show up again."  
Hanmio sat down on the other side of the path. "It's hard to keep a promise when you get blown up." She looked down at her right arm and flexed it slightly. Jim heard the sound of servomotors.   
"So you were the pirate who was trying to kill us." Jim said.   
Hanmio nodded. "It wasn't anything personal, just a job. I didn't even know that you were on that ship."  
Jim frowned and flicked his fingers through the grass and pulled out a few blades. Hanmio looked up and smiled at him. Jim smiled back, "I don't suppose you'd consider giving up being a pirate?"  
She laughed. "I don't suppose you'd want to give up being an outlaw and become a pirate?"  
Jim shook his head. "No, I wouldn't. But do you think we could still be friends?"  
Hanmio nodded. "Yeah, I think I'd like that. But I'm not sure if we could. I can't even stay that long. Since the Kae pirates disbanded I had to join up with the Ban pirates and they don't like loose ends like this."  
Jim nodded. "I know, they like to plan things out perfectly. We were at their attack on a space forces warship. But if we're friends we could agree not to attack each other or something and work from there."  
She smiled, "It sounds like something worth a try." He arm beeped slightly. "Look, I have to go. They let us try to get revenge against Gene Starwind for today only. If we couldn't we agreed to forget about it and get back into space by midnight. Looks like I'll be going back alone." She stood up and walked over too him. "I was hoping I might be able to talk you into coming with me Jim."  
He stood up and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, but that isn't going to happen. But I will see you off if you want."  
She nodded and they turned to walk to the spaceport.  
  
Aisha watched Jim and the pirate girl from the roof of a near by building. The second Suzuka had gone to sleep she had climbed off the couch and had started following Jim. She had caught up to him just before he entered the park, but then had noticed that she wasn't the only one following him.   
She waited while Jim talked to the girl. The hard part was that she was still hungry. She couldn't even concentrate on what they were saying. She turned to look for someplace to grab something quick while they talked and when she turned back they were gone.   
Aisha growled. "Oh great. Now how do I get myself into these things?"  
Jumping down from the roof she walked into the park and looked around. Sniffing the air she caught their scent and began to follow then stopped. Maybe she should just go home. After all Jim and that girl seemed to be getting along well. And she trusted Jim totally.   
It was the pirate she didn't trust. Something had been bugging her about it since the moment she had shown up. And it wasn't just that nagging twinge of jealousy she'd felt since the girl had kissed Jim. Something about her made Aisha's fur stand on end and not in the good way.  
Working her way through the park she followed after them. Whether Jim got mad at her or not didn't matter. She just had to make sure he was safe. Then she saw the burger stand. Maybe Jim could wait a few extra minutes after all.  
  
Jim and Hanmio arrived at the spaceport almost a half-hour later. When they got there Hanmio smiled and pointed to a ship about half the size of the Outlaw Star. Jim looked it over and whistled. "Wow, a 2X11. That's a great ship. But it's also hard to fly. How are you going to do it with the other pirates in jail?"  
Hanmio smiled. "I don't." She put her fingers up to her mouth and let out a loud whistle. Suddenly shadows began to detach themselves from various places around the spaceport. Jim looked at them in shock and realized that they were the same pirates that had attacked them earlier.   
Two other men, who Jim recognized at the police who had taken the men into custody and paid Gene his bounty money, came out too and they all lined up behind Hanmio.  
Jim looked at her and sighed. "I see. So what's the plan? Can't be ransom, Gene's broke. If you wanted to kill me you would have."  
Hanmio smiled. "Boy Jim, you're just as smart as the records said. You're right; I don't want to kill you. But we do need you to get us into the XGP and if you don't help us..."  
Jim looked at her. "You know, I really did want to be your friend."  
"And I really wish you had agreed to come along with us. But you didn't and now we have to do this the hard way. Come on."  
Jim sighed as the pirates lead him towards where the Outlaw Star was docked. Jim was pushed into the elevator by one of the other pirates and bumped his head against the wall. Hanmio punched the man in the stomach. "I told you not to hurt him unless he didn't do what we said! You go back to the ship now." Clutching his stomach the man nodded and hobbled back out of the elevator. Hanmio looked at Jim and rubbed his head. "You all right Jim?"  
He pushed her hand off and refused to respond. Hanmio just smiled and pushed the button to raise the elevator.   
Once they were at the top one of the pirates pushed Jim towards the door. "Open it."  
Jim walked up to the door. "Gilliam, please open the door."  
The computer's voice responded, "Who are your friends Jim? They are not registered crew members."  
Jim nodded, "They are a group of pirates that will kill me if you do not open the door and let them in."  
Gilliam waited quietly for a minute, then the door opened slowly. "Understood Jim."  
  
Gene smiled and put his arm around Melfina's shoulder. When they had finished eating at the restaurant Gene and Melfina had run out of things to say and do. Gene never was used to fancy places like that as anything but a meeting place for customers and Melfina knew it. So after sitting there quietly for a while she had suggested that they go someplace fun.  
Gene knew of a nightclub in the area and Melfina had agreed whole heatedly. They had spent most of the rest of the night dancing and talking, when suddenly he heard Gilliam's voice. "Gene, we have a problem."  
Gene put his hand up to his ear, "What is it Gilliam?"  
"Pirates have kidnapped Jim and have used him to force me to let them in. If something is not done soon they may steal the ship."  
Gene cursed and looked at Melfina, "Jim's in trouble. Gilliam says the pirates have him and they are aboard the Outlaw Star."  
Melfina gasped, "Oh no, do you think they'll hurt him?"  
Gene shrugged. "I don't know, but we have to get there now." He reached up to his ear. "Gilliam, do whatever you can to keep them busy."  
"I will do my best Gene," Gilliam said.   
Melfina and Gene ran out to the car. Gene started it up and handed Melfina the phone. "Call Suzuka and Aisha, tell them to meet us there."  
  
Suzuka heard the phone ring and opened her eyes yawning. Crawling out of the bed she picked up the receiver. "Hello?"  
"Suzuka, it's me," Melfina said. "We need your help. Some pirates got Jim and are on the Outlaw Star. Gene and I are on our way there now. Can you and Aisha meet us there?"  
"Aisha isn't here. She left a while ago, probably to get something to eat. I'll be there shortly." Suzuka said.  
"All right. See you there Suzuka." Melfina said and hung up the phone.   
Reaching for her robes and sword Suzuka ran out the door, not bothering to even put her hair up. Jumping into the air she landed on the top of a passing bus she began working her way to the spaceport.  
  
Aisha smiled and rubbed her belly. She had just cleaned out all of the burgers and fries in the stand as well as a vat of chocolate milkshakes. Wobbling slightly she paid her bill and walked out of the stand. Now she could go look for Jim again. Sniffing the air she picked up his scent and followed after the way he and the pirate girl had gone.  
Yawning she began to wonder why she was doing this. Before she would have just let Jim do whatever he liked and stayed at home in bed. Hanging around with humans must be rubbing off on her.   
Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. At the edge of the spaceport she noticed several other smells. They were the guys from before, and maybe two others. Growling in her throat she let out a curse. "I should have known. Stinking pirates." Running faster now Aisha sniffed around. The scent led her to a strange ship she hadn't noticed when they had landed, but realized had been there.   
In the darkness she saw one pirate sitting near the elevator, holding his stomach. Slowly working her way through the shadows and avoiding the lights, she snuck up behind him and grabbed his throat, digging her claws in slightly. "You have exactly two seconds to tell me where Jim is or I will rip your head off."  
"He's on the XGP. The boss wants him to show her how to..." He was cut off when Aisha knocked him out.   
Aisha growled and worked her way towards the Outlaw Star, checking to make sure there were no other guards. Slinking close to the ground she saw that the elevator was up, so she couldn't use that. Even if it were down the sound might alert the pirates. Grinning Aisha began climbing up the metal beams towards the door. She'd show these pirates what it meant to attack the friends of the Ctarl-Ctarl. Then she'd skin Jim alive for being dumb enough to trust a pirate.   
  
Gene arrived at the spaceport about a minute after Aisha began climbing up the elevator. Suzuka jumped off the top of a passing car at the same time. Without a single word they ran straight towards the launch pad. Gene was about to push the button for the elevator when Suzuka grabbed his hand to stop him.  
"What is it Suzuka?" Gene asked.  
Suzuka pointed up at Aisha, who was almost to the top. Melfina smiled and shook her head. "I wouldn't want to be those pirates right now."  
Gene nodded. "No doubt. But do you thinks he can do it on her own?"  
Suzuka nodded. "Don't tell her, but yes I think so. Just in case though, if she's not out of there in ten minutes..."  
  
Inside the ship Jim was being watched over by several increasingly annoyed pirates. Gilliam was giving exactingly detailed answers to all of their questions and adding his own comments whenever possible.  
Hanmio turned to Jim, "How do you live with this? If it were me I'd have had a new personality put in a long time ago." Jim shrugged. "Now Jim, would you like to tell me how to pilot this thing so that I don't have to listen to this piece of junk any more?"  
Gilliam said, "I am not a piece of junk. I am the single most advanced computer system in the universe, second only to Melfina and the galactic leyline, which in all truth can't be considered computer systems since they are alive and have souls which opens up many philosophical questions such as..."   
Jim smiled at Hanmio and shrugged. "Sorry, but I just handle the weapons and computer. Gene is the pilot and the only one who has ever flown the Outlaw Star. And Gilliam can't help you either because he isn't hooked up to life support or anything to do with flying the ship." He smirked. "Plus Gene has the keys."  
Hanmio frowned and turned to her men. "All right, two of you watch Jim. The rest of us will search this ship for any extra keys." She turned back to Jim and kissed his cheek. "Don't go anywhere now." Jim frowned and wiped his cheek off.  
Leaning back against the wall with the two pirates watching his every move Jim wished he had been just a little more skeptical. Or at least taken a weapon with him. He just hoped he'd get out of this. If he did he swore to never trust another pirate as long as he lived.   
  
Aisha whispered into the console next to the door. "Gilliam, it's me. Open the door quietly and don't say anything."  
The door slowly slid open and Aisha slipped inside. Stopping just inside the door she closed her eyes and listened carefully. From what she could tell there were seven people. Three of them in the cockpit and four spread out through the ship. Aisha grinned and worked her way down the hall towards the cockpit.  
She peeked in and saw Jim being watched by two pirates. Slipping into the room she walked over to them. When the pirates looked up in surprise she grabbed each of them by the neck and slammed their heads together, knocking them unconscious. Jim smiled up at her. "What kept you?"  
Aisha smiled and rubbed his hair. "You know, sometimes you are almost more trouble than you are worth. And if you ever do this again I will personally skin you."  
Jim smiled. "All right. But there are four more pirates."  
Aisha nodded. "I'll be right back." She disappeared down the hall leaving Jim behind smiling and shaking his head.  
Aisha found the first pirate coming out of her quarters. He was holding some of the things she had managed to steal from the pirate vault. Aisha knocked him out before he knew what hit him. Pushing him and her stuff back into the room, Aisha closed the door and worked her way deeper into the ship.   
Suddenly she heard someone coming down the hall. Jumping into the air she grabbed hold of Gilliam's drone rail. Two more pirates walked underneath her. Hanging on by her feet Aisha reached down and grabbed both of them. They managed to get out a startled yell before Aisha managed to knock them out.   
Hanmio stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Rasher? Hillock?" She turned and saw Aisha drop the two pirates onto the floor. Standing in a defensive position she watched Aisha closely as she let go and landed on the floor. "And who are you?"  
Aisha grinned. "Me? Well I'm Jim's girlfriend." She walked straight towards Hanmio, who shot her hand forward hard enough to drive it through someone's stomach. Someone human that is. Aisha simply stood there looking unimpressed. Hanmio hit her three more times before her hand started hurting. As she turned to run Aisha grabbed hold of her shirt and lifted her off the floor.  
Hanmio began moving her hands in tight circles and mumbling under her breath. Aisha immediately banged Hanmio's head against the wall, knocking her out. Aisha smiled and began piling the pirates by the door. Jim smiled at her. "You know Aisha..."  
She smiled at him, "Yeah, I know Jim." She let the tip of her tail tickle his chin.  
Just then Gene, Melfina, and Suzuka came through the door. Gene saw the pile of pirates and whistled. "Good work Aisha. You saved Jim."  
Suzuka grinned at her and said, "Just how did you get here so quickly? When Melfina called me you were gone, so how did you even know where Jim was, let alone that he was in trouble?"  
Aisha yawned and looked totally calm as she said. "Oh I wasn't after Jim. I woke up and was hungry so I went out to eat. Then I decided to see if I could find that other pirate that got away. That's why I went to their ship first. If you'll check there you'll find another one unconscious." She turned and headed for the door, then stopped and looked back at them. "By the way Gene, when you turn these guys in and sell their ship I get the money."   
Gene nodded, "Whatever you say Aisha. Thanks."   
She shrugged it off. "I'm going home to sleep, wake me up in time for breakfast." She winked at Jim, then stepped out the door and got into the elevator.  
Suzuka looked at Melfina. "Do you really believe that the only reason she was out her was the pirates?"  
Melfina giggled. "No."  
Gene shook his head at the two of them, then glanced at Jim. "Well I guess we'd better collect these pirates and their ship."  
Jim nodded. "Yeah, and sell it as soon as possible. We don't want to have to pay fees to dock them both. But first let's turn these pirates in before they wake up."  
Suzuka noticed Jim glance at Hanmio sadly. "Jim, I'm sorry you couldn't make things work out. It was nice of you to try."  
Jim looked up at her. "That's all right Suzuka. I should have listened to you anyway."  
They each picked up a pirate and headed towards the elevator. Once there they piled the pirates up again and headed down to the launch pad. Gene looked at them and said, "Come on guys, let's get them into the... hey where's the car?"  
Jim looked around the spaceport. "For that matter where's..."  
"Aisha!" Gene yelled.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hey guys, it's me Gene. As you know I'm the star of the show, but in this one Aisha and Jim were pretty much the focus of attention. Now Suzuka is threatening us so the next fic is going to be about her mostly. What is the universe coming to these days? Anyway in the next fic we'll see where Suzuka disappears to and what she does with all the money she makes us pay her. So watch out for the next fic, 'Assassins and Bounty hunters.'  
  
Author's note  
So what did you think? I know a lot of you don't really see the Jim-Aisha thing happening, but I think they make a cute couple. Besides it was a cool story. Tell me what you thought about it at clayton_n@hotmail.com 


	6. Assassins and bounty hunters Chapter 6 I...

I don't own these characters or profit from them  
  
Assassins and Bounty Hunters  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
In our last story Aisha and Jim got to be the stars. Jim ran into the pirate girl again and she tried to convince him to join up with the pirates. When that failed she kidnapped him and tried to force him to show her how to operate the Outlaw Star. Fortunately Aisha had been following Jim around and was able to stop it by the time the others arrived.   
Aisha: I wasn't following him! I was just... out for something to eat and saw him and the pirate girl and...   
Sure you were Aisha. Anyway she and Jim got their own episode, just like Gene and Melfina always do. Somehow Suzuka found out about it. Now she's insisting on her own.  
Suzuka: I don't mean to seem pushy, but I really must insist that you honor my contract. I get one story. That's all I ask. Or else... (She pushes her sword to the author's throat.)  
Um... whatever you say pretty lady. So, without any more stalling, here is a day in the life of an ex-assassin. Somebody send help!  
  
Suzuka yawned and stretched as she got out of bed. It had been a long walk back from the spaceport and she had done it carrying two unconscious pirates. Sliding out of the bed she looked at Aisha, who was laying on the top bunk. "I can't believe you took the car."  
Aisha turned and smiled at her. "Hey, I was tired. Anyway I did all the tough work, fighting the pirates, knocking out their boss... all you had to do was turn them in."  
Just then Gene walked in. "All right you two, enough of that. Aisha, here is your money for capturing the pirates." He tossed a wad of cash to her,  
Aisha caught it and looked it over. "Hey, this is only a third of what they're worth."  
Jim popped his head in. "True, but we turned them in so there was a delivery fee for us, then the gas you used getting back here, and the money for the spaceport fees on your brand new pirate ship. You'll get more when we sell the ship and see what's on it."  
"Minus our modest fee of course." Gene said.   
Aisha snorted at Gene, then grinned at Jim. "Fine, but I have dibs on whatever is inside and I get half of the money from the sale."  
Jim smirked and looked at Gene. Gene rolled his eyes and nodded. "You've been hanging out with Jim too much."  
Suzuka decided that enough was enough. Grabbing her sword and hair band she decided to go see what Melfina had made for breakfast. When she walked into the kitchen she smiled at Melfina, who was finishing up some pancakes.   
Melfina looked at and smiled back. "Good morning Suzuka. Do you want something to eat?"  
Suzuka nodded. "Yeah, thanks. So what did the doctor say?"  
Melfina smiled. "The baby is fine. The caster didn't harm it at all. Now will you stop fussing over me? I'm not even showing yet and all of you keep treating me like I'm going to break." She set a plate of pancakes down in front of Suzuka.   
Suzuka grinned and reached for the syrup. "Well that's what happens when you have people to care for you."  
Melfina sighed. "I guess you are right. So what are you doing today?"  
Suzuka took a bite and swallowed. "Mmm, this is good. I think I'll take my share of Aisha's bounty money and hit the casino. You?"  
Melfina smiled. "I talked Gene into taking me clothes shopping. I'll need something for when I put on weight."  
Suzuka laughed, picturing Gene sorting through maternity dresses. "Just don't let him near the women's underwear department. He'll have you buy something topless or worse."  
Melfina giggled. "How do you think this happened in the first place?"  
Just then the others came in. Melfina gave them each a plate, except for Aisha who generally ate out of a huge bowl. She had a pile of pancakes the size of her chest. Melfina herself had ten on her plate, while the others had stuck with five each.   
Between bites of food they discussed their plans for the day. Jim was going to take Aisha out to an amusement park to pay her back for saving his life. Gene told them that he and Melfina were going shopping, but not what for. The only thing stopping Suzuka from saying what he was really going to do was that she had told them she was just going for a walk.   
Once breakfast was over they each took off, leaving the pink Gilliam robot behind to take messages. "I think it is unfair for you to leave me behind just because I don't have legs."  
Jim smiled. "Don't worry Gilliam. Gene is having me work on an android body for you."  
Gilliam sighed. "He only wants that so I can do the work on the Outlaw Star instead of him."  
Aisha turned to him. "Then be glad you have a break now."  
They all left the office and headed out in their own directions. Suzuka actually started walking with Jim and Aisha for a while. "Suzy, want to join us?"  
Suzuka frowned at her. "Aisha, I told you not to call me that. Anyway, maybe I'll join you two later. I'm going out for a while first."  
Jim smiled. "That's all right Suzuka. If you want to find us later we'll be at Disneyland 12."  
Suzuka smiled. "O.K. Jim, I'll see you two later then." Without a glance back she turned down an alley, leaving them to continue on alone.   
  
Suzuka arrived at the Golden Saurian casino an hour later. Smiling she walked through the glass doors and looked around at the games. The bright lights, spinning wheels, and the sounds of falling coins practically pulled her inside.   
Suzuka remembered the first time she had come to a casino. Her father and mother used to own one. Her brothers and sisters had worked at the tables. When she was five her mother hadn't been able to find a baby sitter so had taken her to work. Everyone there had seemed so happy and alive. To keep her busy her siblings had let her play at the tables and had arranged it so that she always won.   
Then ten years later it had all changed. Suzuka was old enough to work in the casino. She had volunteered to run security. By then she had seen what the people who didn't win were like. Many of them refused to leave, ranting that the games were fixed. Others tried to cheat; thinking they could get past the camera's some how. Suzuka couldn't stand to see her beautiful world ruined by such people, so took special pleasure in booting them out.   
Then one day a group of pirates had arrived. They were staying in the casino's hotel and actually seemed to behave themselves. From what Suzuka gathered, the Kae pirates had an unspoken rule to behave when planet-side. It wasn't strictly enforced, but most seemed to follow it. But after about two days Suzuka was called into the security room. One of her men had caught the leader of the pirates using magic on one of the slot machines.   
At first she hadn't been sure what to do. In her time there this had never happened and even though her parents had rules about it she wasn't sure what she should do. So instead she went to her father.   
He had decided to handle it himself, but took Suzuka along to show her how to do it. Standing at her father's side she watched as he approached the pirate. "Excuse me mister..."  
"Hitoriga." The man said.  
"But we do not allow the use of magic in this establishment. I am afraid I will need to confiscate your winnings and ask you to leave." Her father said it calmly, making sure not to say anything insulting.   
Hitoriga didn't seem to care. "And suppose I don't give it back? Suppose I keep it?"  
Her father stood his ground. "Then I will have to call the police."  
Hitoriga grinned. "Well then, in that case..." Without another word he knifed her father in the stomach. Suzuka could do nothing but stare. It was then that her brothers and sisters ran forward. As she watched he killed them all, blood spraying onto her face, as she stood paralyzed. In the back of her mind she realized the other pirates were simply watching and laughing.   
Then her mother had come running out of nowhere. She had nothing in her hands but a pot of coffee, but she came anyway. As Hitoriga looked up she through the hot liquid in his face, causing him to scream in pain. Then she had jumped on him, clawing at his blistering skin.   
Finally though, he had overpowered her. Through the blood he'd looked at her with hatred, then tossed her to his men. "Have some fun, then kill her. Then we're going to take the money and burn this place to the ground."  
It was the threat against the casino, more than his plans for her mother that caused her to finally move again. Looking around she searched for anyone who could help. But all of the other customers had left. She was alone, just standing there while her mother was raped and her wonderful world was torn apart piece by piece.   
Hitoriga stooped just before slicing into a slot machine. For the first time he seemed to notice Suzuka was there. She stared at him, cringing in fear as he looked at her with his mutilated face. She couldn't even tell if he was smiling or not.  
Standing in front of her he reached out and wiped some blood off her face. "Such a pretty girl. So afraid and shaking; bet you'd like to kill me wouldn't you?"  
She absently nodded, her eyes locked on his. They never wavered, even as her mother called her name one last time before the pirates slit her throat. All she could see was the blood on his face.   
"Would you like to learn how to do it? Learn to kill me?" He asked. Again she nodded. "Then it's settled, you are coming with us."  
Suzuka never said a word, not to protest, not to agree. Even as she watched the pirates burn the casino she was silent. For the next five years as she trained under Hitoriga and the other pirates, she didn't say anything. During that time the pirates tried everything to push her into speaking. It wasn't until the day Hitoriga had decided to steal her face for himself that she finally gave in.  
"It's time Hitoriga." Suzuka said as she looked upon his new face. "You've taken everything from me. I have nothing left to loose."  
He grinned at her with her mouth. "So you've decided to take your vengeance now? You think you are ready to kill me?"  
The fight that followed was a long one, but only because he wasn't trying. In the end she had been beaten. Instead of killing her he had let her go. Leaving her to take jobs as a freelance assassin for the next seven years. They had the occasional run in, but he had beaten her every time. Until Gene Starwind had come along that is. The only other person to ever beat her had helped her get her revenge.   
In all that time, the one thing that had brought her any happiness was returning to the bright lights of a casino. And now even though she had a new family she still came back. Smiling she worked her way through the tables, betting at game after game. Sometimes she wished her brothers and sisters hadn't let her win so much as a child. Once she got going she never knew when to stop until she lost every cent.  
As her last coin disappeared into the slot machine Suzuka smiled and turned to leave.   
"Hey, you're Twilight Suzuka aren't you?" A voice asked behind her.   
Suzuka placed a hand on her sword hilt. "Yes, I am." Turning she saw a saurian standing behind her. He looked quite similar to Dooz; the saurian that worked with the security forces that had helped the break up the Kae pirates. Only instead of blue his scales were yellow.  
He smiled at her and motioned for her to follow him. Curious, she decided to see what he wanted. He led her up a flight of stairs and into an office. It was full of security cameras and expensive furniture. Once inside he sat down at the desk and looked up at her. "Have a seat Miss Suzuka."  
"No thank you, I'll stand." She said.  
"Well then, my name is Toolpa. I am the owner of this casino." He said while looking her over.  
"What do you want with me?" Suzuka asked.  
"Right to the point huh? Well from what I hear you are an expert assassin. I want to hire you to eliminate one of my competitors." He grinned up her with sharp teeth and cold, reptilian eyes.  
Suzuka shook her head. "I am no longer in that line of work."  
Toolpa frowned slightly. "I'm sure I can change your mind." Reaching under the desk he pulled out a briefcase. Opening it up he turned it to her. "Seven million Wong should cover it."  
Suzuka's eyes widened in amazement as she ran her hand over the money. With this much she could buy almost anything... even her own casino. She could have her old life back.   
"So what do you say?" Toolpa asked. "Is it a deal?"  
Suzuka looked down at the money again, then back up at the saurian. One last look at the money and she made her choice.  
  
Suzuka jumped out from the alley and swung her sword at the back of her target's head. They barely had time to let out a yell of outrage before it struck. There was a flash of light and she was gone. Suzuka looked left, then right. Nobody else was around.   
Taking off the virtual reality visor Suzuka saw Jim's smiling face. "Nice job Suzuka. She never knew what hit her."  
Aisha grumbled and tossed the VR gloves onto the ground. "It wasn't fair. This thing can't keep up with my movements."  
Suzuka grinned and retrieved her sword from Jim. "It seemed to work fine for me."  
Aisha sniffed. "That's because you're human. Come on, let's go on a few more rides before we have to go home." Grabbing Jim and Suzuka's arms she ran back out to the main park.   
As they ran Jim looked at Suzuka. "So you really turned down seven million Wong?"  
She nodded, almost tripping as Aisha dragged her along. "Yeah. I guess hanging around with you people has really changed me."  
Aisha looked back and smiled. "I know what you mean Suzy. Would you believe that when I met Gene, Jim, and Melfina I was going to kill them?"  
Suzuka smiled, "I had the same problem with Gene."  
As Aisha dragged them off to the rides Suzuka looked at her and Jim again. Then she thought about all the money in that brief case. The look on Toolpa's face when she turned him down had almost been worth it. But spending the rest of the afternoon with Jim and Aisha had been what erased all her regrets.   
She still had the bright lights of the casino whenever she wanted it, but now she had a real family again. And this time she would never let anything happen to any of them. Besides if she had taken the money she wouldn't have gotten to go home and tease Gene about dress shopping or be there when Melfina had her baby. No, things were fine as they were and she was happy. What more could she ask for?  
"And Aisha, don't call me Suzy!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hey, it's Gene again. Well now we know the story of Suzuka's life and we can get back to me again. In the next episode I'm going to be a daddy.   
Wait a minute! How could that happen? Melfina has only been pregnant for a month. Something really strange is going on here. And who are these guys trying to get their hands on my daughter? Well they can forget it. To find out what happens next, check out the next Clayton Overstreet fan fic: Don't touch my daughter.  
  
Author's note  
Well what did you think? I know I used a lot of flash backs, but Suzuka is the only one that we didn't really know about. Besides it was a good story and I managed to work some action into it. Tell me what you thought at clayton_n@hotmail.com 


	7. Don't touch my daughter Chapter 7 I hope

I don't own these characters or profit from them  
  
Don't touch my daughter  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
Melfina yawned and pushed back the covers on her bed. In the three months she'd been pregnant she had been sleeping more and more. Stretching she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She barely managed to grab the bedpost before falling over. "Ah!"  
Gene, who had been asleep next to her, opened his eyes and looked at her. "What's wrong Mel?" Melfina turned to look at him. "Whoa! What happened to you?"  
Melfina's stomach was huge. It jutted out from her like a beach ball. "I don't know."  
  
They all sat around Melfina while the doctor examined her. Aisha stuck out a finger and poked at her stomach. "You know, I saw a movie like this once. The girl's stomach swelled until it popped and a bunch of aliens climbed out."  
Melfina whimpered and Jim looked art her. "Not funny Aisha!"  
Suzuka looked at the doctor. "Can you tell us what is wrong?"  
The doctor put his equipment into a bag and smiled. "Oh, nothing is wrong with her if the information that the boy gave me is correct. I must say that your friend Melfina here is a very interesting bioandroid. She has soul and everything. I could write a paper."  
Gene frowned. "Forget about that, tell us what happened."  
"Well according to the data, she was designed to be your ship's navigation computer. Whoever made her didn't want her to be out of commission in the off chance that she had a baby." A door opened in his chest and he put his equipment bag away. "The pregnancy was meant to last four months and then finish."  
Gene looked at the twinkling sensors that passed for the doctor's eyes. "What do you mean 'finish'?"  
The doctor smiled. "It's all very interesting. Your life force linked with hers... all very interesting. You could conceivably live forever." At Gene's dark look he continued. "What you need to do is get her back to your ship and into her tube, where she will give birth. Once she has the baby will access your computer to gain all pertinent information and begin growing until she reaches the physical age of her mother." He smiled at them. "Are you certain you won't let me record this?"  
Gene looked at Jim. "Now."  
Jim nodded and hit some keys on his computer. The doctor's eyes flashed for a second then he smiled amiably. "Oh hello. I believe you wanted something?"  
Gene shook his head. "False alarm. It was just a nosebleed. Sorry to have bothered you."  
The doctor nodded and walked out the door. When he was gone Melfina looked at Gene nervously. "So... I'm going to be all right? And the baby is going to be fine too?"  
Gene smiled and squeezed her hand. "You're going to be fine Mel."  
Aisha scratched her head. "So the baby isn't going to be a baby?"  
Jim nodded. "Apparently she'll be full grown person, just like Melfina was. And um... she'll be your last kid."  
Melfina looked at him. "You mean I can only have one baby?" Jim nodded. She bit her lip. "Oh..."  
Suzuka frowned and tapped her sword on the table. "Will the child be like Melfina? I mean will she be able to do all the things she can?"  
Jim nodded. "Yeah, I think so." He looked at Melfina and Gene. "But she will be an individual. She won't be linked like the two of you or look and act just like Melfina. She is part of Gene too after all."  
Gene looked at him. "How do you know it's a girl?"  
Aisha grinned. "More importantly is she going to have Gene's attitude?"   
Gene frowned. "Shut up Aisha!"  
Jim laughed. "Well I don't know what she'll be like, but I know she's a girl because the doctor said so."  
Melfina suddenly moaned and grabbed her stomach. "Ow! I think we should get to the ship now." She moaned again and closed her eyes tightly. The others all gathered around her and began helping her to the car.  
  
As they lowered her into the tube, Melfina looked up at Gene. "I love you."  
Gene smiled and rubbed her cheek. "I love you too Mel. Don't worry, everything will be fine." She smiled at him and the lid closed over her. The tube rose up and they could see her inside.   
"Are you sure it is wise to do this?" Gilliam asked.   
Jim nodded. "It's what the information we stole from the pirates said."  
Gilliam seemed unconvinced. "I feel odd Jim. Unfamiliar programs are running and I am not sure what they do."  
Jim didn't answer, as he and the others stared in fascination as Melfina began to lie back at an angle in her tube. She closed her eyes and spread her legs open. Then her eyes popped open and she opened her mouth in a silent scream. Some blood swirled into the liquid as they saw the head pop out.  
Gene suddenly fell backwards onto the deck. The others crowded around him as his vision began to dim. Moments later everything went black.  
  
Gene looked down at his hands. They glowed a dull red. Looking around he saw the strange world of cyberspace. "Melfina? Are you here?"  
From behind him he heard a soft voice. "Over here Gene."  
He turned and saw her floating there, glowing a bright blue color, a set of wings spread out behind her. Gene floated over to her and took her hand. "It's going to be all right Melfina."  
She smiled and held him close. "I know it will Gene. I... I can feel her coming."  
Gene kissed her cheek. "Just hold on a little longer Melfina."  
Melfina dug her fingers into his back and clenched her teeth. Then her eyes took on softness and she smiled at him. "It's over."  
An orange glow formed next to them. It took on the shape of a baby as they watched and smiled at them. "Mama... Dada..."   
Melfina reached out and took the baby into her arms. "Our baby."  
Gene smiled and looked down at her too. "She's beautiful, just like her mother."  
  
"Gilliam, are you sure they are O.K.?" Jim asked.  
A Gilliam drone nodded. "Yes Jim, I can see them now. They have the baby with them."  
They all looked back at the tube, where Melfina was holding her newborn daughter in her arms. On the floor Gene lay with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.   
"Jim, isn't there some way for you to talk to them?" Aisha asked.   
Jim nodded, pounding at the keys on his computer. "I'm working on it Aisha."  
Suzuka and Aisha leaned over his shoulders as Gene, Melfina, and the baby appeared on the screen. Gene smiled as he saw them. "Hi guys! Welcome to the party."  
"Do you two need any help?" Suzuka asked.  
Gene shook his head. "No, everything seems fine here. How are we doing out there?"  
"Well Melfina and the baby seem fine, but you passed out on the floor." Aisha said, poking at Gene's unconscious form with her foot.  
Gene nodded. "Jim, how long do you think we'll be in here?"  
"I don't really know. The baby should be in there for at least two days. It looks like you'll be in there with her until whatever happens is finished." Jim said.   
Melfina smiled at him as the baby grabbed her finger. "That's all right Jim. Just make sure Gene is fine."  
"Hey Jim, while we're waiting, why don't you send Aisha and Suzuka out for some party supplies? We can have a birthday party." Gene said. Jim looked at Aisha and Suzuka. They smiled and nodded. "And make sure Suzuka is the one to get the food!" He yelled.  
"Hey! Why can't I get the food?" Aisha yelled.  
Suzuka grinned. "Because we want the food to make it back here."  
Aisha growled, but Jim put a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you be in charge of presents? She'll need clothes and things."  
"Fine," She said. "But there had better be chocolate cake when I get back."  
On the screen Gene looked down at his daughter. "Auntie Aisha has a big mouth doesn't she?"  
Aisha sniffed. "So does her daddy." The baby giggled and looked up her mother.  
Melfina smiled back. "Don't worry, they're always like this."  
  
Aisha looked over the clothing rack. She had already picked out a dress; similar to the ones Melfina liked to wear. That was what Melfina had said to get anyway. The hardest part about this was picking out the gifts for everyone else.   
Suzuka had told her to get the girl some regular clothes as well. Aisha had picked out some pants and shirts, about Melfina's size. She just hoped she wouldn't have to come back to return any of it. As an after thought she also got some shoes.   
Jim had said he was going to get her a car later, so he was covered. Aisha grinned, thinking about her gift for the baby. She hadn't gone too overboard. It was a simple silver necklace with a small bell at the end.   
Of course Gene's taste in gifts had been a bit more straightforward. He had insisted that once she was done at the mall, she go to a man he knew and buy a caster. Melfina had been against it at first, but Gene wouldn't back down. He'd said, "Don't worry, I'll teach her the basics first, but she'll need to be able to protect herself." Which had made Aisha and Suzuka promise to teach her some martial arts.   
At the other end of town Suzuka had finished her own shopping. First she had gotten a chocolate cake with the words 'Happy Birthday' written on it. Then she had decided to pick up some punch and sandwiches from Subway. It wouldn't have been right for her first meal to just be cake.   
It wasn't until she began walking back to the spaceport with her bags of food, that she noticed she was being followed. Two men were trying very hard to act like they weren't the least bit interested in her. In Suzuka's experience that meant they were very interested.   
She turned the corner and headed on towards the ship anyway. If she was lucky, they might get bored and go away. If not, then they still couldn't get into the ship without permission. But just in case she watched them very closely out of the corner of her eye.   
They didn't look like pirates. The men had a stiffness about them that reminded her of a trained soldier. Their movements seemed synchronized with each other as they moved down the sidewalk behind her.   
A block from the spaceport Aisha stepped out of an alley and began walking next to her. Suzuka noticed a man and a woman slip out of the same alley to join the people behind her. "I see you've got some too."  
Aisha nodded, but kept looking ahead. "Yeah, there are the ones behind us and two on the roof tops. Should we try to lose them?"  
"No, they probably know where we're going and they can't follow us there. Let's just get back and talk with the others before doing anything." She said.  
Once they reached the edge of the spaceport the people following them simply stopped and watched as they headed for the ship. When they got into the elevator Aisha and Suzuka both took a careful look at them. Each one had bulges in their clothes that indicated weapons.   
When they got inside Jim smiled at them. "So did you get everything?"  
Suzuka nodded. "Yes and we brought along some uninvited guests."  
"Take a look through the cameras." Aisha said.  
While Jim did that both of them glanced at Melfina's tube. Inside the baby had grown a bit and had a head of red hair. "Did they pick a name yet?" Aisha asked.  
Jim nodded. "Yes, while you were out they decided to name her Nita."  
Suzuka smiled at their images on the computer. "That is a very pretty name."  
Melfina smiled. "Thank you Suzuka."   
The baby giggled. "Ni... ta."  
"Now would you look at that? She knows her own name already." Gene said.  
"Then we know she didn't get her brains from you." Jim said. "Hey Aisha, Suzuka, both of you come look at this."   
They gathered around him and looked at the security monitors. Near the edge of the spaceport, others were joining the people that had been following them. One figure in particular caught their attention. They couldn't make out much, because whoever it was wore a dark cloak with a hood. What caught their attention was that the others seemed to be listening to this person.   
"Well now we know who's in charge out there." Aisha said.   
Suzuka nodded. "Yeah, now all we need to do is figure out what they want."  
  
Several hours passed by and the people outside didn't do anything. Meanwhile, inside cyber space, Nita had learned each of their names and began walking. Melfina and Gene helped her at first, catching her and picking her up when she fell down. But then Nita did something startling.   
Trying to walk again she stepped away from Gene and Melfina. She took about five steps, and then fell down. As Gene and Melfina bent down to pick her up she shook her head and said, "No." Then, as they backed up, she put her hands under her and pushed up to her feet.   
Everyone cheered and applauded, especially Nita's parents who ran forward and hugged her proudly. Nita smiled and hugged them back.  
The rest of the day went by with similar events. They all watched as Nita discovered new and interesting things. The group outside kept up their visual, but otherwise did nothing. They seemed content just to watch.   
When night fell Jim, Aisha, and Suzuka decided to call it a day and told Gilliam to keep an eye on the people. Gene and Melfina didn't feel tired so they decided to stay up with Nita, who didn't understand sleep yet.  
Instead their daughter began asking them questions. She was already six years old, physically. Fortunately, most of them were things that they knew about, and as she asked them the information seemed to load directly to her brain. The only parts she had trouble with, was things the computer didn't know about. "Why do you do a job you know is so dangerous?"  
Melfina seemed to enjoy that one and grinned. "I'd like to hear this one too Gene."  
"Well..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I suppose it's just the way I am. I like the challenges and the danger... as long as I'm the only one that gets hurt."  
"But what if someone hurt Mom and me? Or the others?" Nita asked.   
Gene frowned and reached out to rub both her and Melfina's chins. "Then I would hurt them a lot worse. Just like your mother would."  
Nita looked up at Melfina and smiled. "Really?"  
Melfina nodded. "Yes, but I only fight when I have to. Gene does it whenever he can."  
"Hey!" Gene said, trying not to grin.   
"I wish I knew how to fight." Nita said. Then she got the blank stare that she got when the computer gave her information.  
Melfina sighed. "Be careful what you wish for Nita."  
"O.K. Mom." Nita said. Suddenly she got a look on her face. "We're not like other people, are we, Daddy?"  
Gene frowned. "What do you mean?"  
She looked at him. "I mean Mom and I are different."  
Melfina hugged her close and Gene smiled. "You're right of course Nita. Melfina and you are bioandroids."  
She shook her head. "No we aren't. We're different. The computer says so." So Gene and Melfina told her about their adventures looking for the galactic ley line. With each sentence Nita's eyes seemed to get bigger and bigger. She looked very sad when they told her about Hilda and she laughed when they told her how they met Aisha. But the part about the ley line was what really got her attention.   
"... And them we flew right down Hazanko's throat." Gene said. "Then we got out just before the whole thing vanished."  
Melfina smiled wistfully. "Gene looked so handsome when he did that."  
Gene smirked. "And Melfina looked gorgeous." He leaned in and kissed Melfina on the lips.  
Nita wrinkled her nose. "Yuck!"  
Melfina smiled. "You'll feel differently about it later."  
"When?" She asked.  
Gene smiled and rubbed her head. "In about two more days." Nita looked sad. "What's wrong?"  
"Well... you and Mommy... you said you might be immortal. What about me? Or Uncle Jim and Aunty Suzuka? What's going to happen to us?" She asked.  
Melfina smiled and hugged her tight. "You're going to be fine Nita."   
"But what about..." She started.  
Gene reached out and squeezed her cheek, pulling it to the side. "Nita, don't tell Aisha I said this, but I do agree with her on one thing."  
Melfina grinned. "Oh I've got to hear this."  
Gene frowned at her, but continued. "She always says if there is a question like this, not to worry about it. If there is something you can change than do it, but otherwise it's really not a problem."  
Nita looked confused. Melfina smiled. "I thought her exact words were 'Don't bother me with things I can't change, I'm hungry.'"  
Gene sighed. "She does, but I was hoping Nita wouldn't start talking like her."  
Nita giggled and started asking more questions again. Gene and Melfina gave the best answers they could.   
  
Two days passed rather quickly while Nita grew into a beautiful young woman. The times she was a teenager were the worst. Between the zits (which Aisha said had to be from Gene) and the hormonal mood swings, it had been a rough ride. But by the end of it she had turned out very pretty.  
Nita looked most like her mother, but she had her father's red hair and was a bit more muscular than Melfina. The hair grew long down her back, but (much to Suzuka's dismay) she informed hem that she planned to cut it short when she got out. While her outward appearance was like Melfina's her personality was a lot like Gene's. Apparently she thought he was cool.   
With less than an hour to go, Jim and the others began setting up for the party. Everything seemed to be going right on schedule.   
"Jim, you asked me to inform you when the people watching the ship moved. They are moving in this direction." Gilliam said.   
Jim cursed and sat down, accessing the security cameras. Most of the people were walking in some kind of obvious pattern. But the person in the cloak walked along casually. Jim still couldn't make out a face, but the figure appeared to be a woman. "Are you two sure you can handle this bunch? They look really well trained."  
Aisha sniffed. "Oh come on Jim. You don't think these guys have any chance against me or Suzu, do you?"  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
Jim was tied back to back with Aisha and Suzuka. He tapped his fingers and looked up at Gilliam. "What I don't understand is why you let them in."  
"She is a listed member of the crew." Gilliam responded.  
"Who is?" Suzuka asked.   
The woman in the cloak stepped forward and removed her hood. "I am."  
They all stared at her in shock. "Melfina?" The woman who stood before them looked exactly like Melfina, except for the self assured sneer she wore. If the real Melfina hadn't been in the large tube they would have thought it was her, just for a moment.  
The fake Melfina laughed. "Yes and no. My name is Melfina, but I am not the one you know. I am..."  
"My mother." Melfina said from the tube. "I remember you being there for just a minute. Then you left."  
The sneer melted from the other woman's face. She looked truly sad at that moment. "As soon as you were born they made sure I wasn't needed and dragged me out." She looked down at Gene on the floor, then up at his image on the screen. "I didn't have someone like him to help. When they were done they packed away in that damn case and shoved into the back of their vault. Even Melfina's father Lealong left me there."  
Gene smirked. "Why am I not surprised?"  
Aisha frowned. "If the pirates had you, why did they want Melfina?"  
"Because she wasn't born, she was assembled. She's the original bioandroid so while she feels, thinks, and looks just like our Melfina; she's missing the one thing that let Mel into the ley line." Jim said.   
"She wasn't born so she doesn't have a soul that lives after death..." Suzuka whispered.   
On the screen Gene frowned. "So what does she want with us?"  
The other Melfina smiled. "Me? I don't want anything. But the people who found me in the vault and pay my salary now... they want her." She pointed at Nita.   
In the tube Melfina's arms circled her daughter's waist. "You can't have her."  
Suzuka frowned. "So who is it you work for?"  
"She works for the military. It's the only real answer. The well trained men. Plus they're the only others with any knowledge of the XGP or the pirate's vault." Gene said.  
"Well I don't care what she says, I'm not going anywhere with anyone." Nita said.   
"Ley line project command: It was you who broke my mason plate." One of the men said. All three bioandroids closed their eyes and leaned forward while the computer image went blank.   
"Jim, I thought you deprogrammed Melfina!" Aisha said.  
Jim sighed. "I did, but I haven't done Nita yet and they're linked."  
Suzuka frowned. "Why do you want Nita? Why not Melfina or the one you have already?"  
Then man smiled and hefted their android over his shoulders. "It's because they can't produce others." He motioned his men to get Nita. "Wait!"  
His men looked at him confused and saw Gene standing next to him with his caster pointed at the man's head. "You know what I love about you guys?" He slammed the butt of his gun on the man's head, knocking him unconscious. "You always talk to much. Now the rest of you, step away from my family."  
They hesitated for a moment, and then looked at his eyes. They quickly moved back towards the door. "Tell your superiors that they'll have to stick with what they have." He rolled the man and Melfina's mother over to them. They gathered her up and left the ship.  
Gene went over to untie the others. "I'm out for three days and everything falls apart."  
Aisha snorted. "Like we wouldn't have broken free. We were just waiting for the right time, right Suzu?"  
"Uh... right." Suzuka said.  
Jim smiled and scratched under Aisha's chin causing her to purr. "We believe you Aisha. So Gene, should I wake them up now?"  
"Yeah, just give me a minute to lay down first. I still have a bump on my head from the last time." He eased into the captain's seat.   
"Breakfast is served with a silver spoon." Jim said.   
Nita and Melfina's eyes opened and the computer came on, showing Gene with them in cyberspace. "Where did everybody go?" They both asked.   
  
An hour later the party was under way and they were all introducing Nita to the world. First they ate a lot of food, and then they gave her their presents. She loved each of them and gave everyone a hug.   
After she was dressed, Melfina took her hand. "Nita, there is one last thing I really want to show you."  
Nita smiled and followed her. "What is it Mommy?"  
Melfina smiled and covered her eyes while the others watched in interest. "Well when I was activated, we had to flee into space almost immediately and it was night time. I want you to see something I didn't get to for a long time." She led Nita out the door and to the edge of the elevator frame.   
As the others crowded behind them, Melfina tilted Nita's head up and removed her hand, giving her daughter her first look at the sky.  
Nita stared in utter fascination. She knew what the sky was of course, but she'd never seen it. "It's so big... can we go there?"  
Gene smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's why we have a spaceship Nita."  
"The most advanced ship in the galaxy." Gilliam chimed in.   
Nita smiled as she stood in her parent's arms, staring up at the sky. For someone who had only lived three days she had an interesting life. And it could only get better from here.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hey, it's me Nita. In the next story I have to find a place to fit in. For a while I'm going to have a little trouble, but don't worry. I think I can talk my dad into letting me be a mechanic for the space ship. Could even build my own seat. Unfortunately I seem to have inherited my dad's fear of space flight. Plus having the military mad at us in addition to the military being mad at us now isn't helping any. And who is this McDougal guy following us around trying to convince me to run away with him? I can't believe mom almost bought this geek's lines.   
All this and more in the next Clayton Overstreet fan fic "Family business."  
  
Author's note  
Well what did you think? I came up with my own character. Everyone keeps emailing me about Melfina's kid. Now she's here. Sorry for you Aisha and Suzuka fans. Don't worry; next time around they'll have more lines. In the mean time, tell me what you think at clayton_n@hotmail.com 


	8. Family business Chapter 8

I don't own these characters or profit from them.   
  
Family business  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
In our last episode, there was a new member added to the crew: Nita, Gene and Melfina's daughter. Aging at a phenomenal rate she is now full grown and after a brief scuffle with the military and her grandmother, she is now a full member of the family. Now if only she had something to do...  
  
Nita sat on the couch, picking lint off her clothes. It had been a week since she had been born and while she was enjoying getting used to the world, she was getting bored. There just didn't seem like there was anything for her to do. Her father and Jim ran most of the business, while Aeka and Suzuka took care of the muscle work and their own projects. Melfina took care of most the chores and the ones Nita had tried hadn't exactly caught her attention.   
The others were trying to help. In their free time Suzuka taught her the few martial arts techniques that she hadn't learned from the computer when she was born and Aisha exercised with her. But even still, she still had a lot of free time and needed something to fill it.   
"Gilliam, do you have any suggestions?" She asked the small pink robot.  
It looked up at her. "As a matter of fact, Jim and Gene have been avoiding some repairs and upgrades."  
She shook her head. "I don't know how to do that."  
"If you want to, I could instruct you."   
Nita bit her lip and looked around. She really had nothing else to do and she loved trying new things. "All right, I'll do it. Just let me tell my mom where I am going."  
She walked into the kitchen where Melfina was making lunch. "Hey mom?"  
Melfina smiled at her. "Yes Nita, do you need anything?"  
"I was wondering if it would be all right if I went over to work on the ship. Gilliam said he'd show me how."  
"Are you sure that is a good idea Nita? Maybe you should wait until one of the others can take you. What if those military people are still after you?" Melfina said.   
Nita smiled and shook her head. "Mom, you know I can't just hide out forever. Besides with Aisha and Suzuka both training me, what could possibly happen?"  
Melfina smiled and put her hand on Nita's cheek. "You are way to much like your father." Nita looked at her hopefully. "You can go, but take some sandwiches and your caster with you."  
Nita smiled and hugged her. "Thank you mom! I love you so much." She turned and ran out of the room.   
"I love you too Nita. Now if you are going to be late please have Gilliam call so we know you are all right." The door slammed and Melfina giggled. "She's just like Gene."  
  
Gene grunted as the pirate hit him in the stomach with his cybernetic arm. They had spent the entire day tracking him down, while Suzuka and Aisha had taken their own contract to prove that a local casino owner was rigging his games. He'd have liked to complain, but if Aisha was paying for her own food, it was worth it.   
He dodged to the left as the pirate took another swing at him. "Hold still damn you."  
"I don't think so." Gene said, kicking at the pirate's legs, tripping him. "Jim I could use some help here!"  
"I'm working on it!" Jim yelled back. He typed furiously at his computer until he got all the data. "He's a number seven. The power core is in his left shoulder."  
Gene ducked under another punch and swung upwards into the pirate's armpit. They both froze in place for a moment until the pirate's arm started beeping. Gene turned and ran, diving behind some barrels. Seconds later the pirate let out a scream as his arm exploded.   
Once the dust cleared Gene stepped out from behind the barrels, brushing himself off. "What's the bounty on this guy Jim."  
"Black Pete... he's worth twenty thousand. Not bad at all." Jim said.   
Gene rubbed his arm and kicked the body. "Good. I'd hate to think he wasn't worth it."  
Jim smiled and shook his head. "Hey if you think we don't have enough, Fred has been dying to get us back into debt."  
Gene laughed. "After the money we made him and the way he gypped us last time? He'll give me whatever I need when I ask for it."  
"He'd find some way to charge us. Now come on, we have to turn this guy in or we don't get paid." Gene grunted as he lifted the larger man's body up onto his shoulders. Jim smirked. "What's the matter Gene? Getting old now that you're a father?"  
Gene frowned at him. "You try lifting this thing and see what noises you make. If your girlfriend were here we could make her do this."  
Jim shook his head. "Aisha isn't some pack animal Gene. Besides she's paying her part of the food bill so what are you complaining about?"  
He tossed the body into the back of the car. "I would just like to know what it is they are doing is all."  
  
Suzuka blew on the dice in her hand and smiled as she threw them across the table. The feeling she got from gambling was better than sex in her opinion... though she did envy Melfina and even Aisha even though Jim wasn't old enough for that. Having someone to love above all would be nice... too bad Gene was taken. But as she watched the dice roll over the table she forgot all about it.   
"Seven again!" The man in charge of the table said enthusiastically. Suzuka let out a little cry of joy, but quickly stifled it as she noticed the man glance at someone behind her. He nodded and then passed her the chips and dice.   
Suzuka took the dice and a quarter of the money, leaving the rest there. If she took too much, they might not fall for it and she would have put on this disguise for nothing. Suzuka threw the dice again, making sure to angle her wrist so it was almost certain to land on eleven. She never did this when she came to a casino for fun... almost never.   
The dice bounced against the side of the table and started to settle. Then they gave an almost imperceptible jerk and both landed on five.   
"I'm sorry young lady, but at least you kept some money." The man said.  
A shadow passed over her face and she almost reached for her sword, but at the last moment she simply scooped up her chips and walked away. She had been doing similar things at the other games and with the same results. She would start to win big and then someone just out of her range of vision signaled and she would lose most of it.   
Suzuka couldn't take any more and turned to leave. She never wanted to see this place again. She almost felt physically ill as she walked out the spinning glass door. Turning the corner into an alleyway she began peeling the latex mask off of her face.   
A few minutes later Aisha joined her holding the video camera. "I got all of it Suz. They were definitely cheating."  
Suzuka nodded. "I know. And don't call me that."  
"You know, we could probably pool our money and buy this place when they close it down. It might be fun to own a casino." Aisha said absently.  
Suzuka actually considered it for a moment. The desire for her own kingdom of bright lights and neon signs had always been there and probably always would, but not now and definitely not here. "I never want to see this place again."  
"That can be arranged." Said a voice behind them. They turned and saw some of the bouncers from the casino. "The boss doesn't like people butting into his business."  
The girls frowned and turned away. Suzuka really didn't care what their boss liked. Cheaters only earned her contempt. The two men ran towards them and as one Aisha and Suzuka twisted around, kicking them across their faces.   
As the two men fell Aisha looked at her and asked, "Want to get something to eat?"  
  
Nita stared at the short in the engine for a long time, then at the replacement wires. So far she had managed all the repairs and upgrades, sometimes without Gilliam's instructions. The pieces just fit together in her mind. But for some reason they didn't this time.   
"Gilliam, how often does this section short out?" She asked the computer.   
"Approximately once per month. This is odd because according to the information I have it is always wired perfectly."  
Nita rubbed the back of her head, then reached in and ran her fingers along the wires. When she reached the point where they entered the engine however, she noticed a small bump connected to one of the wires. Tugging on it there was a tiny snap and it came loose. She pulled it out and looked closely. There was a tiny red light blinking on it and a sliver of metal sticking out.  
"Gilliam, what is this?"  
A drone dropped to take a closer look. "I do not know. It is not listed in my data base."  
Nita thought about it. "Maybe it's that tracking device my father told me about. That one planted by that professor Kahn guy."  
"That is a distinct possibility. Such a device would require extra power and may have shorted out the wires."  
Nita felt a sense of accomplishment. Her first time working on the ship and she'd found something the smartest guy in the universe had hidden. She quickly replaced the wires.   
"Anything else you want me to do Gilliam?" She asked.   
The pink drone dropped down into her hand. "Not at the moment Nita. I must say you are the most competent mechanic I've ever had."  
Nita smiled and looked around for something else to do. "Hey, I know. I'll build myself a chair. Otherwise I'll have nowhere to sit on my first trip into space."   
"The materials you would need for a functional chair are in the cargo hold." Gilliam said. "But if I may ask where do you plan to put it? There is no room in the cockpit."  
Nita rubbed her head again. "I don't know. Where would be the best place for a mechanic to sit?"  
Gilliam paused for a moment before saying. "I would say it depends on what needs immediate attention. Without the engines we would not be able to move, but if we lost the guns during a fight that would be a mute point, and if the power went out..."  
Nita held up her hand. "I get the point Gilliam. I guess I'll just have to make it mobile. Can I hook it up so that you can move me where I need to be on the ship?"  
"That should be no problem, provided we don't have to make any sudden departures."  
Nita smiled broadly. "In that case, lets get to work."  
  
Harry McDougal came running into the living room where Ron was laying on the couch flipping through channels. "Hey Ron, it looks like they finally found the professor's tracking device."  
Ron looked up. "Who?"  
"Melfina's friends, who else?" He yelled.  
Ron smirked and shook his head. "Harry, this obsession you have with Melfina is unhealthy. She's married Harry. You just got a new body and that took half the money we got for working for Fred Loa. Besides it's probably not even them..." He shut his mouth quickly.  
Harry looked at him suspiciously. "What exactly do you mean?"  
Ron sighed. "Well according to my sources in the military, there was a plan to take Melfina's new daughter. They probably grabbed the entire ship too."  
"No the signal was still on... Melfina has a daughter?"   
"Yeah, but she's fully grown." Ron noticed the gleam in Harry's eyes. He smiled and said, "I'll get the ship ready. We can be there in two days."  
Harry grinned. "Thanks Ron."  
  
Gene and Jim arrived back at their offices at the same time Suzuka and Aisha did. Gene and Jim had gone out and bought some gifts for the girls with the money they didn't need for the bills. Suzuka and Aisha had gone grocery shopping and bought enough food to last the humans a month, which meant about a week's worth of food for Aisha.   
"So how much did you two end up with?" Gene asked.  
Suzuka frowned. "After picking up the food Aisha owes me about half of my share because she just had to have twenty pounds of cookie dough."  
"Oh lay off Suzu, I said I'd share." Aisha said indignantly. "We Ctarl-Ctarl need complex carbohydrates and sugars."  
Jim shook his head and opened the door. "Well we picked you up a few things while we were out."  
Gene handed Suzuka a jar of wax for her sword and gave Aisha a catnip mouse. Suzuka smiled while Aisha took a sniff and began purring. "Thanks."  
"Melfina! Nita! We're back!" Jim yelled.   
Melfina smiled as she stepped out of the kitchen. "Dinner should be ready soon."  
Gene smiled and walked up to her, giving her a quick kiss. "You work too hard. That's why we got you and Nita some new bathing suits."  
"Bathing suits?" She asked, peeking into the bag.  
Gene nodded. "Yep. Our schedule is clear so if everyone wants to we were going to suggest a trip to a resort on Sentinel."  
Melfina laughed. "That sounds great Gene!" She looked over at Aisha and Suzuka. "Are you two coming?"  
Suzuka nodded. "It might be interesting."  
"And I could really use a new tan." Aisha said.   
Gene smiled and nodded. "All right then it's settled. Where is Nita? I want to tell her the good news."  
"Gilliam talked her into agreeing to do some repairs and upgrades earlier. She called back a while ago and said she would be back later." Melfina said.   
Gene looked at the Gilliam drone on the table. "Gilliam, what is Nita doing now?"  
"After completing her final upgrade on the seating arrangements, she has fallen unconscious." Gilliam responded.  
The others looked up worriedly. "Is she all right?"  
"I am unable to make such a determination at this time." Gilliam said.   
Gene and the others headed towards the door. "I'll drive." Jim yelled.   
Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the spaceport and got out of the car. Once they got to the elevator they all piled in and rose up to the airlock.   
"Gilliam, open up." Gene said. The airlock slid open and they piled in. "Where is she?"  
"Nita is currently in the engine room." Gilliam said.   
When they got there, they found Nita slumped over a chair that hadn't been there before. Melfina bent down and shook her shoulders. "Nita... Nita wake up."  
Nita yawned and opened her eyes, smiling softly. "Hi mom... dad. What are you doing here?"  
"We were worried about you." Melfina said.  
Nita shook her head. "I'm fine, I just needed to get some sleep." She stood up and stretched. "How do you like what I've done?"  
Jim examined the chair. "Hey this is pretty neat. It can go all over the ship?" She nodded. "Impressive."  
"She also found professor Kahn's tracking device in the engine panel that was always getting the short circuits." Gilliam added. "The ship is now running at maximum efficiency."  
Suzuka smiled. "It seems we have found our new mechanic."  
Nita looked up at Gene pleadingly. "Can I please? It was so much fun and it was easy too."  
Gene smiled and nodded. "All right, but next time you feel tired, stop working."  
Nita smiled and hugged him and Melfina. "Thanks dad! You two are the best."  
"Your father has some more good news." Melfina said.  
Nita looked up at him. Gene smiled. "You are going to get to go into space sooner than you thought."  
"That's right, your cheapskate dad is paying for us to go to a resort." Aisha said.  
Gene frowned at her. "Shut up Aisha!"  
"Really? Oh this is so cool!" She hugged her parents again.   
  
Nita dug her fingers into the armrests of her chair as the ship took off from the planet. She was too scared to do anything but sweat. When the ship finally cleared the atmosphere she looked outside and saw nothing but empty space. She could just see herself getting sucked out of the ship and floating away.  
As weightlessness took over she held onto the chair even tighter. Nita let out a tiny squeak and huddled up into her chair.   
"Nita, is something the matter?" Gilliam asked. She nodded her head quickly, unable to talk. "Gene, there is something wrong with Nita."  
A few minutes later Gene and the others were there with her. "Nita, what's the matter?" Melfina asked.  
Nita sniffed slightly and shakily replied. "I'm... I'm going to get sucked out. I just know it!"  
Gene nodded and turned to the others. "Could you give us a minute alone." They nodded and left quickly.   
Nita cried some more. "I'm so sorry dad. You must be disappointed that I couldn't handle this."  
Gene smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's all right Nita. I'm the same way. Space scares me like you wouldn't believe."  
Nita snorted. "Yeah right. You're like the bravest guy ever."  
Gene shook his head. "Only in this ship Nita."  
"That's because this is the most advanced ship in the galaxy." Gilliam said.  
"Shut up Gilliam." Gene said. He turned back to Nita. "When I was younger my dad took me into space. Ron McDougal attacked us and to save me, he put me into the escape pod and shot me into space. I was out there for two days before I crashed on Sentinel."  
"How did you stand it? How can you even be on a spaceship after that?" Nita asked.   
Gene closed his eyes. "I didn't. I refused to even set foot on a spaceship for twenty years after that. It wasn't until I met Hilda and was forced to leave because of some pirates. And then I peed on myself while I was holding your mother's hand."  
Nita giggled, loosening her grip on the chair. "Bet that was embarrassing."  
He grinned and nodded. "Yeah, it was. But since then I've had to spend a lot of time in this ship fighting people a lot worse than those military guys who came after you."  
"I remember you telling me about that." She said. "Does it really get easier?"  
Gene smiled and rubbed her cheek, then pulled it to the side. Nita's hand shot out and grabbed his ear, tugging his head down. Gene smiled and let her go. "I am sure you can get used to it Nita. You are my daughter."  
Nita smiled and let him go. "Thanks dad."  
"No problem now lets go to the kitchen. Your mother was making lunch for everyone." Just then the ship rocked under them, causing Nita to scream and clutch the chair again. "Gilliam, what's going on?"  
"We appear to be under attack by a pirate ship Gene." Gilliam said.   
Gene cursed under his breath. "I'll be right there." He looked at Nita and smiled. "Now you are really going to get scared. Think you can handle it?" Before she could answer he floated out the door and up to the cockpit.  
The ship continued to shake as Nita sat there, wondering what was going on. 'Think you can handle it?' Her father's words rang in her mind. Slowly her hand went to one of the buttons on her chair. "Time to see how much like my dad I really am."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hey, it's me Aisha. Looks like Nita is going through a very tough time at the moment. Don't worry about it. With me around what could go wrong? After we deal with this pirate bozo we're going for a trip to a nice resort on Sentinel for a vacation. It's too bad that the McDougals have to show up, but we can handle them. Don't miss the next Clayton Overstreet fic, Past adversaries.  
  
Author's note  
Yeah, I left you in the lurch. I just hope you liked it. Tell me what you think at clayton_n@hotmail.com 


	9. past Adversaries Chapter 9

I don't own these characters or profit from them.   
  
  
Past Adversaries  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
  
Gene turned the ship while Aisha and Suzuka used the grappler arms. They locked onto one pirate ship and ripped it in half.   
"I am detecting another dozen ships coming out of ether pace behind us Gene. We also have... correction: had a leak on the left side." Gilliam said.  
Jim looked up and asked, "What do you mean Gilliam?"  
"Nita managed to repair it in time."  
Gene smiled. "That's my girl." Suddenly the ship was rocked by a missile blast. "How many missiles do we have left?"  
"We have less than thirteen percent remaining." Melfina said.  
"Gene, if this keeps up we'll have to use the casters." Aisha said.   
Before he could respond Gilliam interrupted again. "There is another ship on the sensors. It appears to be the El Dorado."  
Suzuka looked up, "What do you think they want?"  
Ron's face appeared on the screen. "My my, here we are on our way to a relaxing vacation and who do we find? Gene Starwind."  
Gene smirked. "Hey Ron, how about you help us out here and I promise I won't kill you for what you did to my father?"  
From behind Ron they heard Harry's voice, "Is he still complaining about that?"  
Ron nodded, "OK, though seeing as you killed my brother..." A huge missile fired from the El Dorado into the middle of the other ships. It exploded, vaporizing all of them.   
  
Nita watched her screen in amazement. While it was clear the other ship wasn't as good as the Outlaw Star, it obviously had some very good weapons. She hit the intercom button. "Dad, are these those McFoogle guys you told me about?" She grinned and winked at Gene so he knew she had mispronounced it on purpose.   
Gene laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that's them. What are you two doing out here anyway?"  
Ron frowned. "That's McDougal. Anyway we were on vacation and decided to head to Sentinel. Is that a problem?"  
Aisha growled. "Darn right there's a problem! We're going..." She was cut off by Jim's hand over her mouth.   
Ron grinned at them. "So you're going there to? Maybe we'll see each other around." The screen cut off.  
Nita shook her head. "Why do I get the feeling that this wasn't an accident?"  
Suzuka sighed. "There are no accidents, especially where those two are concerned."  
"They aren't all bad." Melfina said. "Harry did help Gene rescue me."  
Gene leaned back and smiled. "Let's not worry about it. We can handle anything they throw at us."  
"You've been hanging out around Aisha too long." Jim muttered.  
Aisha and Gene yelled, "Hey!" Nita and the others just laughed.   
  
Leaving the ship at the spaceport the group headed out to the beach. Nita was really enjoying herself because she'd never even been swimming before. "I'm just glad we aren't in space any more."  
Aisha grinned at her. "Well don't get to used to it."   
"It's all right Nita, you did a terrific job." Gene said.  
"And you didn't even pee yourself." Melfina added, getting a dirty look from Gene. "Oops, sorry Gene."  
When they got to the beach they set up some blankets to sit on, then went to change into their bathing suits. Gene and Jim came out in matching black trunks. Melfina wore the black swimsuit from the Toonami episodes. Suzuka was in a yellow bikini while Nita wore a blue one. Aisha came out completely naked, catching the eyes of everyone on the beach.   
Jim's jaw dropped and he whispered to Gene, "Have I even mentioned how glad I am she's not human?"  
Gene laughed and rubbed Jim's head roughly. "And what happened to 'Not all guys have one thing on their mind'?" Jim just swatted his hand away and sat down grumbling, but still looking at Aisha as she walked back. All he could think was that her hair color really was natural.   
Aisha laughed and used her tail to close his mouth. "Don't drool Jim, it makes you look like Gene."  
"Shut up Aisha." Gene said. He helped Melfina begin unloading the picnic basket they'd brought while Nita began wandering down the beach. Suzuka had gone swimming.   
Melfina yelled. "Don't go to far Nita!" Nita waved and continued walking.   
  
Nita sat at the edge of a tide pool and twirled her finger in it, scaring a tiny blue fish. It turned bright red and a small electrical charge filled the water. "Ow!" She pulled her finger back and sucked on it. "Rotten fish."  
Laying back on the rock she stared up at the clouds, making shapes in her mind. She shivered slightly, remembering the terror she'd felt being in space. "I can handle it." She whispered to herself. "If dad can do it so can I." Smiling she closed her eyes and let the sun warm her skin.   
A shadow passed over her eyes and a nasal voice said, "You really do look a lot like your parents. A little too much like Gene if you ask me."  
Nita opened one eye and saw Harry McDougal standing over her. She knew it was Harry because of Melfina's description. "Then it's a good thing I didn't ask." She said and closed her eye again. "Do you mind, you're in my light."   
"Now don't be like that. I just wanted to talk." He said, moving back so the sun hit her again.  
"Fine, talk." She said.  
Harry grinned and sat down next to her. "You are very beautiful, what's your name?"  
"Sally." She said quickly.   
"Well Sally, how would you like to come with me? I'm sure you've felt out of place..." He stopped when she sat up and stared into his face.   
She looked him right in the eyes and said, "Look, I couldn't be happier where I am. I heard all about you and I'm surprised my mother can even stand to say your name. Now go away."  
Harry's eye twitched and his voice went up a notch. "Why doesn't anyone do what I tell them to do!" He screamed and took a swing at Nita with his cybernetic arm. "I'll just take you with me and we can reprogram, you."  
Nita took the hit in the face; her head shooting to the side and a small cut appeared on her cheek right under her eye. She saw Gene running towards her over the sand dune holding his gun. Holding up her hand Nita shook her head and turned back to Harry. Gene was so surprised that he stopped in his tracks.   
She turned back to Harry and smiled. "I was so hoping you'd do that." Before he could respond Nita drew back and punched him in the face, breaking his nose.  
Harry yelled again and grabbed his face. "Ahhh! My nose! Why won't you just do what I say?"  
Nita grinned. "Because you're a dweeb. I don't know what kind of twisted life you've had, but if you come near me again I won't stop with just breaking your jaw."  
Harry looked at her, holding his nose with blood dripping between his fingers. "But you didn't..." He didn't get to finish before Nita stood up and kicked him across the face. Harry's jaw shattered like glass and he fell back with more blood gushing out of his mouth. Still smiling she walked away, leaving him writhing in pain.   
Gene smiled and put his arm around her shoulder when she reached him. "That was very good Nita."  
She smiled up at him. "Well I couldn't let you ruin our trip by letting you kill him. Mom would have gotten upset."  
He nodded and looked back to where Ron was helping Harry up. Harry was screaming and pointing after them, but Ron shook his head and motioned to their car. Harry looked at them again, but turned and followed his brother.   
  
Melfina smiled as Nita and Gene came back. "I managed to save you each a sandwich."  
Suzuka looked at them through a pair of sunglasses. "Aisha got the rest. Hey Nita, what happened to your cheek?"  
Gene looked between her and Melfina. "Um... she scraped it on a rock."  
"Really?" Melfina asked.   
"No, but you don't want to know what really happened." Nita said and wiped off a tiny bit of blood. Melfina just shook her head and handed them their food, making a comment about them being more careful. "Where did Jim and Aisha go?"  
Suzuka motioned down the beach. "Aisha challenged a bunch of guys to a volleyball game and Jim decided to take bets." Nita sat down with her mother and Gene took his sandwich to go watch the game.   
  
There were eighteen full-grown men laying on the ground next the volleyball court while the six playing looked extremely tired. Aisha, who was very naked except for her fur, which was sticking to her in tufts, was having a great time. She had already won twelve straight games.  
Running under the ball she hit it straight up into the air. It went up four stories, and then as it came back down she flipped into the air and spiked it into the sand. Someone tried to head butt it, but was thrown back ten feet into the sand. The others just fell back.  
"Game, set, match." Jim said and began collecting the money.   
Aisha stretched from side to side and grinned. "Anybody else?" Everyone watching quickly got up and ran off. "Aw, now what will I do?"  
Gene frowned at her. "You could buy lunch for the rest of us."  
She smiled and shook her head. "Nah, I'm not hungry right now. I want to play! Come on Gene, I'll play you best two out of three points."  
Jim smiled at Gene. "Oh come on Gene, this should be interesting."  
He looked between them, then back at Melfina, Nita, and Suzuka who walked up behind him.   
"I'll do it if you won't Gene." Suzuka said.   
Nita grinned. "Me too."  
Gene smiled and shook his head. "I have a better idea: Me, and Nita, and Melfina against you three. Losers have to be the winner's slaves for a week. Nothing kinky," He said glancing at Melfina who blushed deep red. "Just things like cooking, laundry, driving places, that sort of thing."  
They all nodded and got on either side of the net. Jim served and Gene hit it back. Suzuka clipped it back and Melfina hit it to Nita. She hit it up into the air and Gene spiked it. Aisha got it in time, but hit it into the net.   
Next Melfina served. Aisha immediately spiked it into the ground at Gene's feet. Unfortunately it popped and hit Gene in the face.   
"Want to call it a draw?" He asked, glancing at Suzuka. She grinned, sharing in the private joke, then nodded along with the others.   
"Too bad." Aisha said. "I was really hoping to get Gene to wash my socks." Everyone else shuddered at the thought.   
  
At the end of the day, when most of the people on the beach had left, Gene and the others sat on their blankets and watched the sun set. Melfina and Nita both leaned against him. Suzuka smiled, thought how much the sun reminded her of the neon lights at a casino and thought that she just might have a gambling problem. Aisha sat with her arms around Jim from behind, effectively blocking any view of her body. He seemed to be enjoying himself.  
When the sun finally sank below the horizon a cold wind blew over them. Shivering they packed up their blankets, clothes, and other things, then went to find a hotel.   
As they walked along the beach, Jim pointed up at one of the stars. "Hey Gene, isn't that Farfalis?"  
Everyone looked up at the star and Gene nodded. "Yeah it is." He smiled and put his arms around his wife and daughter. "You know, last time we saw that star our whole lives changed."  
Melfina smiled and hugged him back. "Yes they did, but only for the better."  
Turning back they headed towards the hotels again. "I'm hungry." Aisha complained. The others just groaned and kept walking.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hey it's me, Harry. Well the McDougals are gone for good. Ron says we're just going to leave Gene and his friends alone from now on. Good thing too, because in the next part someone at Gene's hotel has decided to take hostages. Want to find out more? Read the next Clayton Overstreet fic, 'Bargaining chips'.  
  
Author's note  
OK, everyone has been asking me for the next part of the story. I have been working on a novel, so I don't have a lot of free time. It may be a while before I do the next part. If you want, feel free to do your own versions and see how close to mine you get. In the mean time I do have other fics out there, mostly Tenchi ones. Take a look for yourself. If you want to tell me what you think of any of my stories, email me at clayton_n@hotmail.com 


	10. Bargaining chips Chapter 10

I don't own these characters or profit from them.   
  
  
Bargaining chips  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
In our last episode Gene and the others finally arrived at the resort. After spending a day on the beach, where Nita beat Harry till he spit up blood, they headed to check into the hotel.   
  
Gene took the room keys from the clerk and gave one to Aisha and Jim, one to Suzuka and Nita, and kept the last for himself. They were about to go unpack when a voice called out behind them.   
"Well if it isn't Gene Starwind and company."  
Gene sighed and shook his head. "Fred, what are you doing here?" Turning he saw Fred Loa (I never remember if that is the right spelling) standing behind him in a tux. "And what's with the get up?"  
"I'm getting ready for my wedding." He said. "Raiko won the competition again this year."  
Aisha raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were gay."   
Fred laughed and glanced at his bodyguards. "That was mostly an act... though I did experiment one time. After she got hurt and broke my hand we spent some time in the hospital together and I realized she wasn't that bad."  
Suzuka smiled slightly. "I notice you have some new guards."  
"Actually these are Raiko's. She insisted after finding out that I hired you last year." He reached into his pocket and took out a picture. "I still have this snap shot of Gene in his costume."  
Nita leaned over. "What costume?" Gene grabbed the picture away and put it behind his back. "Hey!"  
"Nothing you need to see."  
Jim grabbed it away and handed it to Nita. It showed Gene standing next to Aisha in a red costume. He was dressed in a wig, makeup, a pink dress, and fake breasts. Nita looked up at her dad, then down at the picture again. Finally she and everyone else burst out laughing. Gene stood there looking unammused.  
Fred took the picture back and said, "Actually Gene as long as you're here I do need a best man, an usher, and some brides maids. Raiko and I didn't have time to find any on our own."  
Aisha snickered, "I can just see Gene in a bride's maid dress." All of the others let out a collective snort.  
Melfina looked at Fred. "But we didn't bring a gift and at our wedding you paid for the honeymoon."  
He shook his head. "It's no problem. After the money Gene made me on that dragonite deal I'm willing to call it even." He glanced at Aisha who was still wearing the same thing she had on the beach... nothing. "Though you will need to dress for the part. Why don't you put your things away and I'll have my tailor see to getting you dressed?"  
Gene looked at the others and shrugged. "Sure, sounds like fun."  
  
After the wedding Raiko cut the cake and tossed the bouquet. Aisha caught it, much to Jim's surprise. Suzuka sat at a table smiling to herself. She'd had a quick affair with the tailor just before the wedding. The girls all wore matching blue dresses while Gene, Jim, and the Gilliam drone they found in their luggage all had on tuxes.  
"I feel like a penguin in this thing." Gene muttered.   
Fred smiled at him. "I could have the tailor make you a dress."  
Raiko stepped up behind Fred, towering over him. Despite the bulging muscles, she was quite pretty. She smiled down at Gene curiously. "Thank you for being the best man. I don't know why, but I seem to know you from somewhere. Maybe it's because Fred speaks so highly of you."  
He smiled at her. "We've met before, last year at the strongest woman contest.   
She smiled and wrapped her arms around Fred, who looked nervous. It was obvious that Raiko was putting forth a lot of effort to control her strength. "Oh yes, I remember now. Miss Jenny right?"  
Aisha walked over from the side, drawing their attention. "It's just too bad I never got to fight you. But you'll be glad to know that I beat that werewolf pirate that fought you." She flexed her muscles slightly, ripping the arm of her dress.   
Raiko looked her over carefully. "Well I've retired from fighting. I want to see what it's like being Fred's wife and I don't want to hurt him."  
Fred gasped slightly as she hugged him to her chest. "Uh... Raiko, I can't breathe."  
  
Gene and Jim sat in the back watching as Fred and Raiko opened their gifts. The girls were watching them enviously.  
"I don't get girls and weddings. Why do they make such a big deal about it?" Jim asked.   
Gene shrugged and took a swig of wine. "Beats me. I never really understood why they make such a big deal. I preferred the wedding night myself."  
Jim shook his head. "Is that the only thing on your mind?"  
"Hey, Melfina enjoy it too." He smirked down at his partner. "Besides, I saw you drooling at Aisha when we were on the beach. Little Jimmy discovers girls at last."  
Jim frowned, but shrugged. "So? You can't really blame me can you?"  
Gene rubbed Jim's hair, then looked back at Melfina. He remembered how she had looked in her wedding dress. "It's nice to have a quiet moment every now and then."  
Jim punched him in the arm. "Don't say that out loud!"  
Gene frowned and rubbed his arm. "Ow! Why not?"  
Just then Fred opened the last present and it exploded. Gas filled the room quickly and everyone began coughing. Three heavily armed men rushed in and shot the bodyguards. One yelled out, "Nobody move!"  
Gene stood up, but quickly toppled over as the gas took effect. The last thing he heard before everything went dark was Jim mumbling, "I told you so."  
  
When he woke up Gene glanced around the room. The guests, Melfina, Fred, and the others were in the middle of the room, surrounded by over a dozen, armed men. Gene himself was tied to a chair off to the side. Looking around Gene saw that almost all of them wore the markings of the Tai pirates. "Oh crap."  
Suddenly someone standing behind him grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. "Wakey wakey Tugboat."  
Gene managed a smirk as he saw the familiar rat mask. "Hi Crackerjack. What happened? Did I miss the Mickey Mouse club reunion?"  
Crackerjack let go of his head. "Oh very funny. You know I was just going to hold Loa and his blushing bride for ransom, but now that I think about it, killing you and your friends might just drive the point home."  
"No!" Melfina and Nita yelled at the same time. They both moved towards Crackerjack, but found themselves being held in place by two of the pirates.  
Gene gritted his teeth, catching Aisha and Suzuka's eyes as they prepared to attack. He shook his head and they relaxed a bit. "Let them go Crackerjack."  
Crackerjack looked at Gene, then nodded to the pirates. They picked both girls up and set them with the others.   
Fred stood up and straightened his clothes. "Excuse me, but if you are interested in money we may be able to make a deal."  
Crackerjack stepped away from Gene and walked over to Fred. "We have already contacted your father. He has agreed to pay us more money than you have if we return you and your blushing bride in one piece." He punched Fred in the gut and pushed him back onto the floor.   
Raiko jumped up and went for him. Two of the pirates stepped forward to stop her, but she threw them aside easily. Crackerjack jumped back and the rest of the pirates jumped forward, holding her in place.   
Gene flicked his wrist and a tiny blade snapped out, cutting the ropes. "Now! Grab Fred and follow me." He jumped out of the chair at the same time Aisha and Suzuka moved. They followed Gene as he ran up the stairs. The pirates were still holding Raiko back, but the gas was beginning to take effect. Gene jumped out one of the windows, smashing the glass. The others followed him, hitting the ground and running.   
Suzuka glanced at Fred. "How did she do that to Tai pirates?"  
"She studied under them and attained their highest level. How else would she be the strongest in the universe?"  
Gene shook his head. "You sure know how to pick 'em Fred."  
"What do we do now? We can't just leave Raiko and those others back there."  
"We can't?" Aisha asked. Jim looked up at her and frowned. "I mean... of course we can't."  
Jim smirked at her. "You aren't afraid of a few pirates are you Aisha?"  
She looked back and saw three of the pirates running after them. She gulped and said, "Of course not. But if we hurt them they might hurt the hostages."  
Nita looked at Gene. "Hey dad, I have an idea." She turned and the others followed her.   
"Uh, excuse me but we seem to be running back to the hotel." Fred said.   
Suzuka frowned at him. "Your grasp of the obvious is astounding."  
  
"Can you explain why we're back in the middle of the bloodthirsty pirates?" Fred whispered. They were all in a room on the second story, just above the hostages. Suzuka had used her sword to make a peephole.  
Nita grinned. "Because we would have to be insane to be here."   
"So what do we do now?" Jim asked. "I mean Aisha might be able to take them one at a time, but not all at once." Aisha tried to look insulted, but Jim had only spoken the truth.   
Melfina looked down at the hostages worriedly. "I hope Raiko is all right."  
Nita looked down as well. "You see how they keep looking at their watches? I remember you telling me that they can't hold a grudge more than forty-eight hours right?" Gene nodded. "Well I was thinking that the same might be true for their jobs. So if we could stop Crackerjack from calling Fred's father..."  
"They'll run out of time and he'll be helpless." Suzuka finished.  
Aisha scratched her head. "But what if there is no time limit?" They all sat there quietly. "Oh..."  
"Look, maybe we should just give up and pay him. Or at least me." Fred said. "If we mess with them someone could get hurt."  
Gene shook his head. "No, Nita is right. We've run across this guy before and he has no problem killing innocent people. He's probably planning to get rid of them as soon as he gets the money."  
"So what do we do?" Melfina asked.   
"Jim, do you still have that jammer?" Jim nodded. "Good. Aisha can you try to get to the fusebox. On my signal we'll start."  
  
Crackerjack screamed and banged his fists on the keyboard. The power had gone out along with his link to Loa Enterprises, just when the old man had picked up. What was worse was that he had spent the last of his money hiring the pirates and it he was almost out of time. In two hours they would turn around and walk out. He briefly considered trying to force them to stay, but it would be useless to even try.   
"All right, they're somewhere in the building. I don't care if you have to tear this place apart, find them!"  
  
Gene smiled and looked down at Jim. "So how is the link up to Crackerjack's computer going?"  
"I'd have an easier time if I had Gilliam to help, but since I don't..." The computer beeped. "It took me a second."  
Aisha rubbed his head. "Way to go Jim. So now what?"  
He smiled at her and said, "Well from what I see here, we have a little over ten minutes before the pirates go home." Suddenly he frowned. "Unfortunately Crackerjack has them on the way here. He's traced the link and knows right where we are!"  
Suddenly a fist punched through the wall Nita was leaning against and grabbed her throat. As she choked more pirates broke in and surrounded them. "Give up now or the girl dies."  
Gene aimed his gun at the one holding Nita, but he squeezed her neck a bit more. Finally Gene sighed and threw down his weapon. The others didn't hesitate to follow his example. Slowly they followed after the pirates as they led them back to the lobby.   
Crackerjack smiled. "Ah, I see we've finally caught up to you Tugboat. We tried to get Mrs. Loa to tell us where you'd gone, but she was... uncooperative."  
One of the pirates tossed the battered and bruised bride onto the ground in front of them. It was hard to tell how badly she was hurt, but her left arm was definitely broken.   
"Raiko!" Fred yelled and kneeled down next to her. Gene was surprised. Fred had never shown that much emotion towards her.   
Raiko turned her head a bit and smiled at him, a bit of blood dripping down her lip. "Hi Fred. I'm sorry about the honeymoon, but I don't think I'm up to it." Without another word she passed out. Fred leaned over her, petting her hair and saying it would be okay.   
Crackerjack smiled at Gene and said, "Maybe we can give your girls the same treatment."  
"Try it!" Aisha growled at him. One of the pirates backhanded her, flinging her into the wall.   
"You're going to pay for that you jerk!" Jim yelled.   
Crackerjack just laughed. "How do you figure that? All I need to do is complete my call to Loa and then I'll be free to kill everyone. I don't even need to wait on killing you!" He glanced at Gene. "And what do you think is so funny Tugboat?"  
Gene grinned. "Three, two, one..." Crackerjack's eyes widened as all the watches on the pirate's arms began to beep.   
"What? No! I still have fifteen minutes!" He stared at his computer.   
"Actually we set your clock back a bit because we know how you love to talk." Gene said.   
The pirates tossed the weapons they had confiscated down and turned to walk out, ignoring Crackerjack's attempt to stop then. Suddenly he turned as someone tapped his shoulder. The next thing he saw was Fred's fist in his face.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
It's me Gene. OK, that was a sad excuse for a story, but it's what happened. Next time it gets much more interesting. While net surfing Jim gets stuck in a program he hacked. We have to go in after him. Unfortunately it seems that the Ban pirates are the owners of this program and want to keep him. Read about it next time in the next fic 'Firewall'.  
  
Author's note  
I made a mistake using Crackerjack and I apologize. I promise no more old enemies! Please write me and tell me what you think of my other stories. Clayton_n@hotmail.com 


End file.
